Cupa
by Rhapzody
Summary: What will happen when this boy with a lack of emotion meets this girl with the opposite attitude from his favorite video game? Join them on this little adventure full of fluff, fun, and tears. Rated T for some... things later on. CupaxOC and some future pairings, sorry for the weak summary, and yes, this is a mob talker fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Whole new world

**Helloooo readers. This is basically a Mob Talker Mod fanfic, with pairings in the future. Most of them will be OCs though since there's only one guy in the mod and he's probably not gonna appear in this fic (or will he?) So yeah, just read and let me know what you think about this. (This is my first fic, so don't flame if it's bad)**

* * *

Everything was normal, it was just a normal Saturday afternoon, a bunch of birds chirping, rain clouds about to soak everything below it, and of course, me in my room playing Minecraft. I've recently added in a mod where basically you can talk to mobs. It was The Mob Talker Mod. It basically turns Minecraft into a visual novel. That aside, I decided to make a big tree fortress, where the only building materials to be used were wood and leaves. And a couple hours later, I made myself a tree fortress, it was fairly big at about 90x90 blocks of oak wood with leaves at 9 blocks high for a roof, there were a lot of rooms, such as storage rooms, furnace rooms, etc. And then back in real life, the clouds finally decided to soak everything without shelter, and since it was the wet season, it was fairly normal, and there were occasional lightning and thunder. Obviously the thunder was starting to get really annoying so I decided to play some music and max out the volume of my headphones to cancel out the noise, and returned playing Minecraft, only to see a creeper in front of my face, flickering white and expanding, about to explode. But before it could however, a single streak of lightning struck my house, and then the electricity went out. I wasn't even scared at the sudden strike of lightning, I was just annoyed at it, since it was the reason that the electricity went out. I groaned in annoyance and checked my illuminated watch, it was already 9PM, "Wow did I really play for that long?" I asked myself that, and then realizing how tired I was, I let out a yawn and flopped down on my bed. "Talk about wasting a Saturday…" I murmured out then fell into the grip of sleep.

I opened my eyes drowsily only to stare into a pair of another auburn eyes. "Is this a dream?" I said with sleepiness all over my tone of voice while expecting no reply. "No." The pair of auburn eyes replied simply with a feminine voice. "Who are you?" I asked in a calm voice, because I normally don't over react even if my house was on fire so… yeah… "My name is Cupa!" She said cheerily while jumping off the bed and doing a twirl, giving me a full view of her figure. She was probably at least 5'5 with auburn hair and auburn eyes, wearing a green hoodie that turned into a mini-skirt below her waist, and she had black leggings that went up to her thighs and she wore black gloves.

Cupa… Cupa… Where did I hear that name before? I pondered on it while sitting up and scratching my chin. Wait… Cupa? You mean that creeper? "Hey, are you by any chance, a human creeper?" I asked the girl. "Yeah! Why do you ask?" Ah, that attitude… "Why are you in my room?" I asked her, completely ignoring her question. "Oh? I don't know actually…" She said in a wondering tone while looking around the room. "Seriously? So what do you remember before you got here?" I asked her another question. "I just remember a flash of lightning and then here I am." She replied with that bright smile of hers. "Right…" I trailed off to think of what to say next, but my train of thought was interrupted by a low growl. I looked at Cupa holding her stomach with a light blush on her face. "Cupa, you hungry?" She nodded simply in reply. "Alright then, I'm going to see what I can do about that." I said to her, then I stood up and went outside my room with her following behind me looking at everything. After all, she was new here so I guess that's normal. I went to the fridge to find something for Cupa and I to eat, but before I could open it, I noticed a note that was attached to the fridge door. Curious, I took it and read it over, it said "Dear Kyle, your father and I are on a business trip, the one that I told you about earlier, and we won't be back for a couple of days, we left you money so you can buy food and other things that you need while we're gone. P.S, There's no food left, so you have to go somewhere to buy it. Think of this as a test of life. ~love, Mom."

I groaned out in annoyance, my mom and tests of life. Jeez.

I let out a sigh and turned around to face Cupa, "Well Cupa, want to go on a date?" I asked her nonchalantly "Mom and Dad aren't going to be back for a couple of days."

"W-What?A-a date?"Cupa replied with a flushed face. Realizing what I just said, I quickly rephrased the question in a more appropriate way such as "What I meant was, do you want to go get some food?" She replied with a cheery "Alright!"

"Ok then, just wait for me while I take a short shower." I said to her with a short yawn. She nodded in response and took a seat on the couch.

While I was taking a shower, I couldn't help but think about the situation that I was in. Here I am, with a girl in my house, alone, and she's probably going to have to stay here with me since she doesn't have a house. Stay with me here… alone… The images that popped up in my mind weren't really appropriate for kids. I quickly shook my head of the thoughts and mentally slapped myself for thinking things like that. Curse this teen-aged mind. God, I feel like I'm in one of those fan fictions…

After the bath, I quickly took out my favorite white shirt that had a cute creeper on it asking for a hug, and a pair of blue jeans. After that, I walked outside of the room and said "Alright Cupa, let's go." She was sitting on the couch watching TV. "So… where should we go?" She asked me. "Let's just go get some breakfast in a restaurant or something." She nodded in reply.

When we got out of the house, we instantly received some stares from my neighbors, they were kinda surprised that I had a girl come out with me. Early in the morning. At 9AM… God dammit, they probably thought that I slept with her. Cupa didn't even notice the attention she was getting, since she was looking around the different environment.

I just shrugged the stares off my back and started talking to Cupa and asking her questions such as "What do you eat?" She simply replied with "I eat normal food." And another question like "Do you die when you explode?" questions like that. I sometimes tend to have a curious attitude to something that interests me.

Hug.

"Cupa?" I questioned the girl that was hugging me. "You said that you wanted a hug." She replied with a giggle while pointing at my shirt.

"Ah, this actually got me a hug." I looked at my shirt with a faint smile on my face "Say, I never really got your name." Cupa told me now that she remembered that she didn't even know my name. "It's Kyle." I replied simply to the girl. "Kyle..? That's a nice name…" She said in a faint tone.

"Hey Kyle!" Three voices said in unison .

Oh no.

How. Is. my. luck that bad?

Cupa and I stopped in our tracks and turned around to look at the source of the voices, which belonged to three guys. YES. OF COURSE. It had to be them. They were Ryan, Adrian, and John. They're my best friends in school, and they tend to make a big deal out of everything even the little things. Like me walking with a beautiful girl that was at my age.

Without a moment's hesitation, I turned on my heel and grabbed Cupa's hand and made a run for it while hearing them say "Are they eloping?" I swear those guys can be a pain sometimes. "Kyle? Why are we running?" Cupa said in a surprised tone "Have to get away from them, I don't..like hearing them say weird things to us… It's annoying." I said in between breaths, I wasn't really the athletic type of guy. "Oh in that case let me lead! I'm a fast runner!" Before I could show any kind of response however, she gripped my hand tighter, and ran faster than me while the ground behind her looked like it was being… warped? I realized those were small shock waves. "Cupa, what's up with your feet?" I asked the girl in a calm tone. "I can concentrate explosions at one single point in exchange for a stronger one." And in this case, she was concentrating the explosions behind her feet to make her run faster. Smart. Then there was a concrete wall blocking our path. "Hang on!" She said while gripping my hand even tighter then bending her knees slightly, and she jumped with a bigger shock wave from beneath her feet. Making us both jump into the air, over the wall, onto the other side. With our destination just across the street. How convenient. "That... was awesome." I said in between breaths to a panting Cupa. There was a loud growl in reply. Oh right, she was hungry. "Come on, it's just across the street." Cupa lifted one finger up asking for a moment. "That tired me out." She said still panting, she was sweating a bit. "Here." I took my handkerchief and help Cupa's chin and tilted her head up a bit to face mine. There was a visible blush on her face, it was probably from the running. I rubbed the sweat off her face.

"T-Thanks…."

When we finally got in the restaurant, we bought some water and food and took a table near the window.

"So Cupa," I said trying to start a conversation "Where are you going to live?" I asked the girl that was happily munching on her food. She swallowed and replied with "I don't know actually…"

And there was a very obvious answer, I slapped myself mentally for even asking the dumb question. "You can stay at my place." She smiled a bright smile at that. "Really? Thanks Kyle!"

"It's gonna be lonely at home anyways." Then silence ensued. The only sounds were the clanking of the utensils and the talking of the other people in the restaurant. Cupa was the one to break it with a question seemingly from out of the blue "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I looked up at her from my food and slightly raised an eyebrow, then replied with "Nope, not at all."

"Do you want one?" Cupa asked

"I don't know…" I trailed off "Maybe." Why was she even asking me this?

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked her with a questioning tone

"No particular reason." She replied while eating the last bits of her food. I remembered that it was a Sunday and there was school tomorrow. "Ah, right. There's gonna be school tomorrow, want to go with me? I can sign you up." I said to the girl trying to change the topic "What's school?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. "School is a place where you learn stuff." Cupa nodded in response while finishing her food. "Alright, let's go." I said standing up.

"Hey, what about your food?" She said looking up at me "Um, it's already gone." I replied while pointing down to the empty plate in front of me "But I didn't even see you finish it all." She said in a skeptical tone "I ate it all while you weren't looking." I replied with a light chuckle "Why? Did you want more?"

"N-no! Not at all." The girl replied with a face flushed crimson. "I'm full."

After that, I paid for the food and we headed out. We walked together side by side.

"What should we do about this?" I asked the girl

"Do about what?"

"What should we do about you? I mean you should go back to Minecraft."

"I don't want to go back." She stopped in her tracks at the mention of the game, her head bowed down while her hoodie covered her eyes.

"Why?"

"I like it more here, because in Minecraftia, there are always people trying to kill me, but here, it's different." She said to me with a shaking voice "I-I don't have anything to go back to anyways… my parents… they were murdered by a group of miners right in front of me." Her voice broke at the last word, droplets of water hit the ground, but it wasn't raindrops, it came from Cupa. "But it's alright now! I have a whole new world to explore!" She shook her head to shake of the tears and reverted back to her more cheery self. "Hm, yeah… whole new world…"

* * *

**Alright guys, that was the first chapter of the story, please review if you liked it. (My first fanfic, so don't be harsh) **

**And I would like to thank my friend Scorpium, for correcting some mistakes. **

**The other mobs will appear soon and some other OCs and pairings. That's about it.**

~Byeee


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrivals

**Alright guys, here's the new chapter. I'd like to thank the people that reviewed the first one, it really means a lot to me. But I think there's going to be slower updates since school and stuff is happening to me, but I'll try to update every weekend.**

**Commence Reading.**

* * *

A boy and a girl were walking in the mall hand in hand, afraid to lose on another to the many crowds of people walking around the area, the boy had black average length hair, brown eyes, at a height of about 5'7, and looked to be about the age of fourteen, while the girl wore a green hoodie that held a resemblance to the face of a creeper, she had auburn hair that went just below her shoulders and eyes similar to the colour of her hair, she had a height of 5'5, 2 inches shorter than the boy she was with, and she looked to be at the same age as the boy, although she was fourteen, she acted like a little kid that was just introduced to something new, she looked at about everything while asking the boy hundreds of questions.

The boy answered every single one of them without even a hint of annoyance in his facial expression, but one question managed to stop him in his tracks. "Hey, is that Andr?" The auburn-haired girl said while pointing to a very tall young woman that wore a black turtleneck sweater and a black beanie that looked like it had a pair of square purple eyes. She had very long brown hair that stopped just above her thighs, and had purple-coloured irises, she appeared to be looking around with an expression of fear on her face. She looked lost, until the girl in the green creeper hoodie called out to her "Hey Andr!" the woman that was called out looked at the direction where the voice was coming from, only to be tackled in a tight hug by the auburn-haired girl. "C-Cupa?" Andr said in a mixture of mild bewilderment and relief at the girl that just tackled her, "Andr! How'd you get here?" Cupa asked the woman while pulling out of the hug "I was with someone…" she replied shyly while looking around in hopes of finding the person she was with earlier, to no avail. She let out a sigh, "I guess I lost him."

"Him? You're with a boy? You have a date?" Cupa said with a smirk on her face "Ah! N-no Cupa, d-don't misunderstand…" Andr said while looking sideways trying to hide her blush, then she spotted a figure walking behind Cupa "B-But it looks like you're the one on a date." She pointed behind the fourteen year-old girl. Cupa raised an eyebrow then looked over her shoulder to see Kyle standing behind her. She jumped at the sudden appearance since he was only about 3 inches away from her. "N-No! Kyle is just my boyfr- I mean friend that happens to be a boy! We're not dating, not at all!" she blushed profusely on how she almost slipped up on her choice of words. Andr giggled at her friend's reaction.

"Hm? Cupa, do you have a fever? Your face is red." The black-haired boy said while touching Cupa's forehead with the back of his hand, the contact on her forehead caused her blush to darken even more and she jumped back, only to bump into Andr, causing her to fall to the ground on her butt, with legs spread to reveal the bare essentials she wore under her mini-skirt. She looked up to Kyle to find where his gaze was directed at, she blushed even more while putting her hands down between her legs. "Y-You didn't see anything!" She yelled causing several people to stare at the girl.

If people could die from embarrassment, then she would surely be already on her way to The Aether. "That reminds me, we should get you a longer skirt." The boy said with a blank expression on his face while extending his hand out to help her up. She quickly took the hand and pulled herself up then dusted off the back of her mini-skirt with her gloved hands.

Andr was now laughing at the scene she just witnessed, while Cupa pulled the edges of her hood closer together so it would cover her entire face, Kyle just stood there with a neutral expression.

Finding some courage and gathering up her last bits of pride to finally say something, Cupa asked Andr with her face still hidden by her hood "S-So who's this guy you're looking for?"

"Well, his name is Adrian but people call him Scorpium for some reason… he has curly black hair with brown eyes… and is about his height." She pointed to Kyle holding his phone while dialling something.

"Hm, hey Scorpium, you lost your girlfriend near the escalator, you douche." The boy said to his phone. "Yeah, alright."

"I-I'm not his girlfriend…" The taller woman said while hiding her face in her turtleneck from mild embarrassment. "He said for us to wait here, he's coming." The shy girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, can you tell us how you got here?"

"I-I just saw a flash of white, a-and the next thing I saw was Adrian sleeping on his bed." She replied through her turtleneck "A-And he's not my b-boyfriend…"

"Ah, your boyfriend's here." Kyle said while ignoring Andr's protests of not being Scorpium's girlfriend.

"…"

"Andr! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Scorpium said in relief now that he found her.

"You guys should've held onto each other, if you did, you wouldn't have lost her." Kyle said while taking Cupa's hand that was holding her hoodie with his, when he did that, she blushed even more and was at the verge of having a nosebleed. "Uhh, if we did that, we would look like a dating couple. Just like you guys." The other boy said while pointing his index finger at them. That was the final blow to Cupa's dignity and she fainted due to extreme embarrassment.

When she came to, she found herself lying down on a sofa in Kyle's house with Andr and Scorpium looking down at her from their standing positions.

"W-What happened?"

"You fainted." Andr was the first to reply.

"I didn't even know that people could lose consciousness from embarrassment." Scorpium added in.

"Where's Kyle?" The girl that just fainted asked while sitting up.

"Oh, he's in his room sleeping. He got tired from giving you a piggyback ride while buying you some stuff."

"W-Wait, does that mean he walked around the mall with me on his back?" Cupa received a nod in reply. "That is so embarrassing!" She yelled while covering her face with her hands.

"But you guys looked so cute together." Andr said teasingly to the embarrassed girl. Cupa lied down, face first onto the sofa she was sitting on. For a moment, Andr and Scorpium thought that she died from embarrassment, but their thoughts were cut off by a female scream "AHH!" then a loud thud followed. Cupa immediately sat back up because of the sudden scream "Guys, what was that?"

"It sounded like it came from Kyle's room." Scorpium replied. When he said that, Cupa quickly stood up and ran to the room, then swung the door open to reveal a girl with purple hair done in a long pony tail, she wore a hairband that had two read beads on each side, while she wore a V-neck sweater and black and white striped stockings up to her thighs. She was sitting down on the floor with an expression of pain on her face. "Oouch…"

"S-Silica?!"

"Cupa?"

"What happened?"

"That jerk," Silica pointed her index finger to the sleepy Kyle "pushed me off."

"You jumped on me while I was sleeping. What did you expect me to do?" The boy said with a yawn. "Three girls from another world showed up in just one day, what's next? Flying pigs?"

"Oh that would be cool if we could ride the phygs from the Aether."

"That was sarcasm Adrian." Kyle said with a neutral expression on his face. No matter what situation he was in, he always wore that expression. He should play poker sometime.

"You always sound serious Kyle. How would I know if that was sarcasm?"

"You have a point." After he said that, Silica jumped on him again, pushing him down on the bed with a cute "Rawr!" while holding her hands up to her shoulder with them in a half-clench acting like they were claws. She tried to act scary, but she failed and looked cute instead.

"Cute." The downed boy said, with that monotone voice of his. The girl that was on top of him was caught off guard by the comment and was a bit stunned. Taking the opportunity, Kyle grabbed her hips and laid her down to the side.

"Umm, guys, we're still here." Cupa said while gesturing to herself and Andr feeling forgotten.

"Ah right." The black-haired boy acknowledged them both while sitting up. "Let me guess, there was a flash of white then you got teleported here?" Silica nodded in response.

"I suspect Herobrine trying to be funny." Scorpium said with his hand holding his chin with a thinking face. And right after that, Kyle's phone rang. "Unknown number?"

"Hello." The man who called said simply.

"…Hey…" Kyle replied with a voice betraying any hint of curiosity.

"Aren't you gonna ask who I am?" The voice said

"Who are you then?"

The voice on the phone cleared his throat before saying "I am the God of the Nether, Notch's dead brother, The white-eyed killer, I am Herobr-" Kyle hung up with a yawn.

"Who was that?" Cupa asked with her hood pulled down.

"Herobrine. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." The boy replied like it wasn't a big deal then told Silica to get off the bed, then he flopped down on it. "Wake me up when something happens."

"B-But that was H-Herobrine..." Cupa said with mouth agape with a shocked expression on her face from Kyle's attitude. After all, he just talked to the god they all feared back in Minecraftia like he was nothing.

Then Kyle's phone ringed again. The owner of said phone groaned out in annoyance while sitting back up to answer the call.

"Just be quick. I want to sleep." He said into his phone with sleepiness laced in his tone

"Fine fine… the three girls you are with were chosen by me to be sent there to experience the real world for their own. The reason I did this was, well, I needed entertainment, so I will be watching all of you."

"Is that all?" The boy replied with a yawn.

"Ye-" Before Herobrine could finish saying the word however, Kyle hung up, muttering "Annoying" under his breath.

"What did he say?" Andr asked him

"He said that you guys should experience the real world and blablabla… stupid and annoying if you ask me." He replied with annoyance in his tone of voice. "Can I sleep now? It's been a long day. Cupa and Silica can sleep together in my parent's room. Adrian and Andr, you guys should go home, its already like, 9PM."

"Ah Kyle, that might be a problem." Scorpium replied while pointing out at the window to the increasing droplets of rain, and before they knew it, it became a fully grown thunderstorm. Andr quickly froze up in fear. Cupa noticed this and said with a reassuring smile "Don't worry Andr, you can stay here until the storm goes away."

"Ah… looks like I can't go home now…" Scorpium said in mild worry. "Umm, can I sleep here too?"

"Yeah sure, there's a guest room down the hallway, you and Andr can sleep there." Kyle replied nonchalantly

"W-Wait… I-I'm going to sleep with her? Uhh… C-Can't Andr sleep in your parent's room?" Scorpium said with a flushed face from the thought of him sleeping with a girl.

"Mom and Dad's bed is only big enough for two people. Besides, there's nothing gonna happen between you two right?

"B-B-But I-"

"It's either that or you run back to your home late at night in the pouring rain."

"…Fine…" Adrian sighed in defeat.

"I-I-I-I-" Andr was acting like a broken music player with a face flushed with a crimson red. Without any other words that she could say other than "I" over and over again, she let out a sigh while hiding her face in her turtleneck sweater from embarrassment.

Kyle let out a sigh of relief. "Now that that's over with, I'm gonna sleep now. Goodnight guys." He bid them goodnight then lied down on his bed. He received a "Goodnight from the four people, then he remembered something. "Hey Scorpium." He said while sitting back up.

"Yeah?" He was the only one left in the room now.

"I almost forgot to tell you that the bed in the guest room is only big enough for one person, so you and Andr are gonna have to cuddle a bit to fit in." Kyle replied with a smirk on his face "Oh, and if you're thinking that you can sleep on the floor, don't even bother, you might get a cold from the temperature absorbing floor board."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Goodnight, now get out."

**And that is the second chapter of the story! I hope it wasn't too short for your tastes. And now there are three mobs and another OC! Yeah, you guys remember Scorpium from the last chapter in the A/N? No? Okay…**

**Anyways… thank you to those people that reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot to me that people out there actually like my story. So yeah, THANKS GUYS. I will be continuing this story if you guys keep on reviewing and there will probably be more mob talker girls that will come in the story, I don't know when though… **

**So yeah! Please review more, it fuels my writing. AND THANK YOU TO THAT GUY WE NOW KNOW AS ADRIAN FOR POINTING OUT SOME MISTAKES. (Sorry caps.) **

**~BYEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

**Alright guys, it's me again with another chapter of Cupa! This is probably the longest chapter I wrote yet. So yeah, before we start, I'd like to thank the following for being the first reviewers:**

Kitty X Fury and Blaze x Frost

3stanKyle

YoshiEmblem

2.0

Azaziel the Demented

animefreak701139

Scorpium (Yes, he actually gave a review!)

**And that very famous Anonymous name we call as "**Guest"

**Again, thank you so much for the positive feedback! You guys can read now.**

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head!" A certain auburn-haired girl said to a still sleepy boy.

"Mhm Cupa…? What time is it?" He asked with half lidded eyes

"About 6AM. Now wake up! Or else I'll kiss you." She replied in a playful manner

"Mm, go ahead…" He replied with a sleepy voice

"Th-that was a joke Kyle." She flushed crimson at the fact that Kyle thought that she wasn't joking about kissing.

Snoring. He was snoring now.

"Kyle wake up, or else I'll destroy your bed."

"Meow."

"Kyle, did you just say meow?"

He was still sleeping so… Cupa looked at the open door. There was a cat. And of course, she screamed her little lungs out from fear. "AHH! C-C-CAT!" She then jumped on Kyle's bed using his sleeping body as cover from the feline menace. "K-Kyle, wake UP!"

"Fine…" He sat up then noticed Cupa's face full of fear "Cupa, what's wrong?" she simply pointed behind him in response

"Oh, a cat."

"G-G-Get rid of it!"

"But that's my cat, Yuroichi…" He picked up said cat then began petting it.

"P-please just get it away from me." Cupa was now quivering in fear while she held a blanket up for use as a shield if the black feline decided to pounce. "Okay…" He walked out of the room with cat in hand, and not a minute later he returned without a feline. "There." He flopped down on his bed near Cupa that was at the foot of the bed, then he used Cupa's lap as a pillow since his original one was forgotten under his bed. And surely enough, the action he did made Cupa's face flush red. "K-Kyle, w-what are you doing?"

"Sleeping…" He replied with closed eyes.

"On my lap?! G-Get off!"

"But it's more comfortable than my original pillow… soft too…" He said sleepily while hugging Cupa's arm, pulling her closer to him.

She couldn't take it anymore, she began flickering white. Noticing this, the boy that was sleeping on her lap let out a sigh, then sat up "Hehe, sorry Cupa, my emotions get jumbled up when I'm sleepy… let's go wake the others up before I use you as a pillow again."

"I-Uhh, okay." She replied while trying to hide her face with her hood. Who knew Kyle would be like this when he was sleepy? After that thought, they both stood up and started walking to the guest room where Andr and Adrian were sleeping. When they finally reached the room they knocked twice, receiving no response, they decided to open the door, it was surprisingly unlocked. Cupa swung the door open, revealing a very surprising sight. There on the bed that was only fit for one person, were Andr and Adrian, holding each other tightly with Adrian's arm draped over Andr's waist and Andr's leg over his. "Heh, this will make an awesome wallpaper." Kyle said in a hushed tone while taking out his phone, he then took a picture of both of them. He was still a bit sleepy, so he was still feeling weird.

Cupa was standing there, with an expression of shock on her face, she didn't even know Andr would sleep this close to a boy she just met. Her thoughts were cut off by Kyle poking her. "I can't wait to see their faces when they find out that they've been in this position for a whole night." He showed the picture he took with his phone to Cupa. "L-Lets just wake them up." She replied while stammering.

"ADRIAN, WAKE UP!" Kyle said while using his phone to play dubstep at maximum level to the two sleeping people. And surely enough both of them awoke with a jump while still holding each other. The two noticed the very close and somewhat intimate positions they were in. Without hesitation, Andr teleported to someplace else, leaving a bewildered and blushing Adrian. "Wh-what the…? W-What happened?"

Kyle showed the picture that he had on his phone.

"AH, WHAT?! DELETE THAT NOW!" Adrian demanded out loud.

"Delete what?" The boy said in monotone while hiding the phone in his pocket, it seems that his own wake up call to the sleeping couple waked him up too, "It's already about…" He looked at his wrist watch "6:30, school starts in an hour and a half, you should go home and get ready." It was a Monday so of course, there's the dreaded place we know as school to go to. "You should go find Andr, she's probably downstairs, I'm gonna wake up Silica then make breakfast."

"A-Alright, a-and delete that picture while you're at it…" Scorpium replied with a beet red face. That's probably a normal reaction from being caught sleeping with a girl, tightly and intimately.

With that, Scorpium went out of the room and began his search for Andr. Cupa and Kyle went to the Master Bedroom to wake up Silica, while they were heading to the room, Kyle was talking to Cupa about getting ready for school…

When they arrived, they opened the door to the room, only to find that no one was in there, they went inside to search for the girl they were looking for, Kyle stepped in first.

Silica was above the door using her spider webs to stick to the wall, ready to pounce on the person that came in, that person was Kyle.

She pounced. She thought she could do it.

However, Kyle turned around quickly and caught the girl, the given momentum from the girl caused him to do a spin with her in his arms. They looked like one of those couples in a movie that just got reunited.

Cupa was just standing outside the door, watching the sight, it made her feel weird, it felt like her stomach was being twisted into a knot, it made her want to pry the other girl away from the boy. Was she jealous? No! Of course not! She quickly shook her head and cleared her throat to get noticed. "Kyle, you said you were gonna make breakfast."

"Ah, right." The boy said simply in response while pulling away from the hug and then walked away towards the kitchen.

Once he was out of earshot, the two girls started a conversation.

"Why do you always jump on people?" Cupa was the first to start.

"W-Wow, I-I feel dizzy." Silica paid no heed to the creeper girl's question. "T-That was fun" She added in with a giggle.

Cupa let out an exasperated sigh. Silica always tried to give people a jump scare, even inside a Minecraftian village, she would always try to give the villagers a heart attack, but she always failed to do it. But something was different, normally when she fails, she would complain like a little kid and go on to find another victim, but she's actually giggling from a failure. Why did she enjoy the failure so much? Was it because she got to be in a romantically cliché situation with the boy? It made Cupa's heart wrench, but why was she feeling like this? She asked herself that. Was she…? No, of course not. She shook her head off the thoughts that were invading her mind.

"Anyways… I'm gonna get ready for school." The auburn-haired girl said while turning around to get ready.

"Cupa, what's school?" Silica asked, since they didn't have school in Minecraft, well for the mobs at least.

Cupa turned around to face the girl then began explaining "Well it's basically…"

Meanwhile downstairs…

"Andr! Where are you?" Scorpium called out to the girl he was looking for. "I should've just slept on the couch…" After he said that to himself, he noticed a black beanie behind the couch, since he was in front of said couch, he couldn't see what was holding the beanie up. He then thought of Andr. "Andr?" He said while looking behind the sofa. And of course, there was Andr, in a fetal position, with her face hidden in her turtleneck sweater. "Andr? Are you alright?" Scorpium asked the girl with concern laced in his tone.

He received no response.

So he extended his hand to nudge her slightly. "Hey, Andr…"

Andr jumped a bit from the sudden touch, she then looked up. "O-oh, Adrian." She said with a blush on her face.

"Andr, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She replied shyly.

"I-I'm sorry for… you know… f-for cuddling… with you…" The boy stammered out an apology.

"N-No, d-don't apologize, I-It's okay." She replied with a fainter blush.

"W-We should go home now. Since I have to go to school." Scorpium said while extending his hand to help Andr up.

"A-alright" She replied while taking his hand and pulling herself up.

After that, they walked out of the house, only to see the mailman.

"Ah, good morning sir… and ma'am, are you…" The mailman looked at the white envelope that probably had a letter in it. "Are you Kyle?" He asked while looking back up.

"I'm not him, but I can give that," Scorpium pointed at the envelope "To Kyle."

"Yes, thank you sir." The mailman thanked him then walked away to another house.

Scorpium and Andr went back inside the house to give the letter to Kyle. When they found him in the kitchen, he was cooking breakfast. "Hey Kyle, mail for you." Scorpium extended the hand that had the letter in it to Kyle.

The black-haired boy that was cooking, put down the cooking utensils and then took the letter, ripping the top open to read.

"From the school?" Kyle looked up from the letter to Scorpium with a questioning look. He just shrugged his shoulders in reply. Kyle read the letter. "Looks like Andr got enrolled too."

"Who enrolled her?" Adrian asked

"I don't know." The black-haired boy replied.

Just then, Kyle's phone ringed again. The owner of the phone answered the call.

The voice on the other line cleared its throat before saying "I enrolled them."

"Ok." Kyle replied with a monotone. He didn't act too social to people he didn't know.

"OK? Hellooo, it's me Herobrine. Shouldn't you be thanking me for saving you the trouble of enrolling her?"

"Ok." The boy replied with the same word.

"You still didn't thank me." Herobrine said a bit annoyed.

"Thank you."

The god of the Nether sighed then hung up. Probably because he noticed that the conversation isn't going anywhere. With that, Kyle placed his phone back in his pocket and then took out the pancakes he was cooking out of the pan and into a plate

"It was Herobrine who enrolled Andr." Kyle said simply while placing the plate of pancakes down on the table.

"Herobrine? Again? Why is he even doing this?" Scorpium asked a barrage of questions to the other boy.

"He said he wanted entertainment. It can be boring in Minecraft sometimes." Kyle replied with that monotone voice of his while looking down at the breakfast. "I'm gonna go get Cupa and Silica."

Andr and Scorpium nodded in response while moving away from the door to let Kyle pass. "Umm, Andr, want to go to school?"

"What's school?" The girl asked

"You don't have school in Minecraft?" The boy asked her. She shook her head in reply.

"Oh, I'll explain it to you while we walk back to my house." Scorpium said while walking out of the door with Andr following him.

When the explanation was over, they were already at his house, it was an empty house, since his parents wake up early to work, while his big sister was away in college. So they were basically alone. Scorpium entered the house first with Andr behind him. "So Andr, you want to come?" Scorpium asked the girl. She simply nodded her head. "Alright, I'm pretty sure that mom left me breakfast here somewhere…" He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, and surely enough, there was a plate of food there with Adrian's name written on paper beside it. "Let's just split it." He took the plate and two spoons, and placed them on the table, he then gestured for Andr to sit next to him. She sat down on the chair. The boy gave her one of the spoons on the table. Andr took it with her hand and looked at it closely, it seemed that she didn't know what it was.

"You know how to use it?" Scorpium asked receiving a "No." from Andr. "Okay then… Umm, open your mouth." The boy said shyly.

"W-Why?"

"J-Just open it."

She opened her mouth hesitantly.

Scorpium scooped up some of the breakfast with his spoon and fed her the food. The breakfast was just bacon and sunny-side up eggs. But when the food reached Andr's taste buds, her eyes widened at the new flavour she tasted. Since the food in Minecraft were just really bland.

"Uhh, Andr, you alright?"

That question seemed to knock Andr out of her little trance. "U-Um, y-yeah, I'm alright." She replied shyly. "I-Its good, did you make it?"

Scorpium shook his head in response "Nah, my mom made this for me… she's a really good cook." He said while taking a bite out of the food. "Ah, right, Andr you should prepare for school after we're done with this." He said while giving her the spoon for her to use.

"How?" She said while fumbling with the spoon.

"Well, for starters, you can take a bath." Scorpium replied while eating a spoonful of food for himself.

Andr's face paled when she heard the word "bath". Since she was an Enderman or rather, Enderwoman, she would immediately burn from direct contact of water. "N-No, i-if I do, I get burned…"

The boy noticed that she wasn't exactly human… "Oh, r-right sorry, I forgot." He quickly apologized. "But how are you going to get cleaned?" He asked the girl. Now that you look at her closely, she wasn't exactly clean… she had ruffled hair from sleep, and she had a little bit of dirt from walking around.

"Oh, that's simple really. We use ender magic for that." After she said that, she put down her spoon then snapped her fingers, when she did that purple particles encased her entire body, hiding her from the world. Scorpium stood there, eyes wide, and mouth agape from the scene he's witnessing. After a moment or two, the purple particles faded away, revealing a now very clean and beautiful Andr.

"W-What the…" Was all the boy could say.

"D-Don't stare so much…" Andr said feeling uncomfortable from the stare she was getting.

"I-I'm, s-sorry…" He felt embarrassed from him staring at her. "I-I'm going to take a shower." He said while then walked to the bathroom.

Andr simply sighed and ate the breakfast, fumbling a bit with the spoon.

15 minutes later. It was now 7:30AM, 30 minutes before school starts.

"Hey Andr! Let's go!" Scorpium called out while walking out of his room, now dressed in a regular attire for school.

"O-Ok." She nodded her head. "L-Lets go."

* * *

**Alrighty, that is the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading and please do Review and do all those awesome jazz that keeps me going. Oh, and you guys can call me **"Rhapz"** if you want.**

**~Byee**


	4. Chapter 4: High School and a Memory

***Deep breath***

**Okay, umm this is the fourth chapter, sorry for the long update, school was throwing projects and homework at me, and it was really hard to think. But I've made up for it by making this extremely long chapter! Yes indeed, this broke the 4K word barrier. Lol so yeah, thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are the best!**

**Thanks again to Scorpium for helping me with this.**

**Anyways, you guys can read now.**

* * *

That place where the young go to study, that place where you take another step further in life. That place where they try to bore information into your head. That place we call as…

"High school." Scorpium groaned out to the four people he was with, they were standing just outside the school gates where they met up, they were now staring at the big building.

"So this is school? Wow…" Cupa said in amazement with traveling eyes, she was really ignorant when it comes to new things.

"This place is pretty big." Silica added in. It was, of course a very huge building taking form as an oversized square painted with red and yellow, it had a hollow middle where students go to for P.E and other activities that need a spacious environment. It was even big enough to have a mini-forest with a lot of tables in between a pair of benches for the students to sit down and relax if they had the time. There were approximately 15 tables, so there were 30 wooden benches in total. The mini-forest was big enough to contain that amount.

"W-Wow…" Andr said with the same amazement as Cupa, albeit a bit shyly.

"This place is boring." Scorpium said to Kyle in a hushed tone trying not to spoil the moment for the girls.

"Agreed." Was Kyle's simple reply.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" Cupa yelled out cheerily while taking Kyle's arm with her hand and dragging him along, while the others simply followed the two.

They still had some time before classes start since it was still 7:45. So they decided to sit on one of the benches in the so called "Mini-forest", the sitting order was Kyle, Cupa, and Silica from left to right, while Andr and Scorpium sat next to each other on the opposite bench.

"Cupa, can I sleep on your lap again?" The somewhat bored Kyle said in a yawn. And of course the other three people that they were sitting with stared at Cupa with wide eyes.

"N-No! I-It's not what you think!" Cupa said while trying to hide her blush with her hoodie.

"That's out of character for you Cupa." Silica that was sitting beside the creeper girl said in a sly tone while her eye lids were narrowing into slits "Maybe you allowed him to do something more to you."

"N-No! I-I didn't even-" The auburn-haired girl was cut off from some pressure she was feeling on her left arm that was on top of the table. She looked down at it to find Kyle with eyes closed, using her arm as a substitute pillow, the only natural thing that came into her mind was pulling her arm away from him, but that action made the situation even worse. When she pulled her arm, the sudden movement caused Kyle to get pulled with it, which in turn caused him to accidentally kiss her on the cheek, he was wide awake now.

That seemed to get some attention from the other students that were relaxing in the mini-forest, but they just dismissed them for a cute couple, while some teachers that were passing-by gave them a warning look, but that look just faded away then they began their usual business, the three that were sitting with them were now staring at them with a sort of shocked expression on their faces.

Kyle now noticing the close proximity they were in, quickly pulled away. "Sorry about that." He apologized "If you wanted a kiss, you could've just told me."

"I didn't want a kiss!" She yelled while holding her cheek that had just been kissed by the boy.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He apologized in a monotone.

"Y-Yeah, j-just don't do it again." Cupa replied with a small blush on her cheeks.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, great timing." Scorpium said while standing up "Let's go guys."

The four people nodded while Cupa and Kyle were trying their best to not have any eye contact since they were a bit embarrassed from the previous event,

When they finally got to their classroom, they were greeted by the Class President, "Good morning Kyle, Adrian!" She greeted cheerfully. She had long, straight her that went to down to her waist, with brown eyes, and she had very white skin.

"Morning Krystal." Kyle greeted back simply, he then stepped into the classroom.

"Morning Kriya!" Scorpium said with the same intensity of cheerfulness the girl had while going inside the room.

Leaving Silica, Andr, and Cupa behind, the three girls then followed but was cut off by Krystal.

"New students?" The Class Prez asked with curiosity.

The three girls nodded in response.

"Alright, so you guys are…" She trailed off while looking at a piece of paper, "Cupa, Silica, and Andr?"

The three girls said "Yes." In unison.

"Awesome! Let's start with the introductions. Wait here until I call your names."

"Okay!" Cupa replied cheerily.

"Kay." Silica agreed.

"O-Okay." Andr agreed, albeit shyly.

The Class President then walked into the classroom. The teacher wasn't here yet, so… "Attention everyone!" She yelled in a demanding voice causing everybody to look at her.

Satisfied that she got the entire class' attention, she then cleared her throat, "Alright, as you all may or may not know, we have three new students joining us until the end of the school year, so I am expecting that you will all respect them and treat them as equals, if I ever catch anyone mistreating them, he or she will be punished."

All the students in the class nodded.

"Let's begin! Cupa, you first!" She called out to the girl waiting outside the door.

Cupa nodded then walked to the front of the classroom. When she did, everyone was staring at her with wide eyes, someone even choked on the soda he was drinking and ended up with a wet shirt.

"She's hot." Somebody whispered to his nearby classmate, then some whispers of flattery continued, while the girls were staring at her with envy in their eyes.

Cupa cleared her throat before saying "Hi everyone!" She began with a cheerful tone while waving her hand once. "My name's Cupa." She said with the brightest smile that could brighten up anyone's heart.

The envy girls grew even more.

"I hope to make good friends with you until the end." She finished shortly with a small bow.

"Nice one Cupa!" The Class Prez gave her a compliment. "You can take a seat next to Kyle." After Krystal said that, all the boys except for Scorpium, stared at Kyle with jealousy in their eyes.

Kyle just sighed while taking out his phone and earbuds from his pocket and listened to some music.

"Next up is Andr!" Krystal called out to the very shy girl. Said girl walked to the front of the room. Immediately, Andr got the same attention as Cupa with the boys, probably because she was prettier than 80% of the girls in the entire class. She didn't like the stares that were directed at her, so she decided to introduce herself quickly.

"Alright Andr, you can sit next to Adrian." Yes, Adrian had a vacant seat next to him, what a coincidence.

Andr simply nodded.

"Last but not least, Silica!" Krystal called out with her hand pointing at Silica, and like the other two girls, she walked in casually to the front of the classroom with everyone's eyes on her since it was really rare to see someone with purple hair and red eyes.

"She looks like she's from an anime!" A male student said in a hushed tone to his fellow seatmate while the girls were saying something about "Serious competition", Kyle on the other hand, was just explaining the basics to Cupa while paying no attention to Silica.

"Hi guys, my name is Silica, please take care of me while I'm studying here." Silica said while trying her best to sound somewhat formal.

"Yes, we will. Right, guys?" Krystal asked her classmates but received no reply since they were all still gawking at the "Anime girl". "Okay then… you can sit next to Andrew." She pointed at a boy with short black hair with blue eyes, he was about the same height as her.

"Kay." Silica said simply then took a seat next to Andrew.

Since the teacher was always late, they got bored because they had nothing to do except make a conversation.

"Oh, so showing intimate events in the school aren't allowed?" Cupa questioned Kyle that was sitting next to her, he was just done on explaining the rules.

"Yeah, so what we did ten minutes ago weren't actually allowed." Kyle replied while taking his earbud off of his left ear to listen to Cupa.

"L-Let's not talk about that anymore…" She said with a blush from embarrassment of the memory.

"What did you guys do ten minutes ago?" A female voice asked from behind Kyle, the boy turned around to spot Mel standing behind him. She had shoulder length black hair, chestnut coloured eyes, and she was as tall as Cupa, she was known as a gossip girl in the entire classroom.

"Nothing." Kyle replied simply with no hint of emotion in his voice, trying his best not to give the girl information she might scatter around the school.

"Hi!" Cupa greeted the girl with a smile and a wave "What's your name?"

"Oh, hi there, my name's Melanie, but you can call me Mel for short. Nice to meet you, Cupa." She replied "Say Cupa, what did you guys do ten minutes ago?"

Cupa's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "N-Nothing."

"You said something about 'intimate events', while he said something about what you guys did. So what did you guys do? I'm curious."

"I feel my ears get ready to bleed every time I hear your voice."

It was true, she had a really high pitched voice which would likely make your ears go deaf if they were to be exposed for too long.

"I-I don't have a high pitched voice!" She said while trying to lower her voice, but failed miserably and just ended up almost breaking the screen of Kyle's phone.

"You almost broke my phone." He said in a monotone while pointing at a miniature crack on his device.

"I-I-… Just because you're in love with Sophie doesn't mean you can make fun of my voice!" She said seemingly out of the blue.

"I'm not in love with Sophie."

"Who's Sophie?" Cupa asked with a bit of… jealousy in her voice?

"A girl." "Kyle's girlfriend." Both Mel and Kyle replied in unison to the auburn-haired girl.

"You have a girlfriend…?"

"No."

"Yes." Melanie said shortly after.

"If you don't go away now, I'll announce your biggest secret to the entire classroom." The boy said seriously.

"You wouldn't dare."

He let out a sigh then stood up while taking a deep breath. "Mel-!" Before he could shout out loud her secret, the girl covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shush! F-Fine, I-I'll go away, just don't say that out loud…" After saying that, she walked away with a slight blush on her face.

Once she was out of earshot, he breathed a sigh of relief "I thought she'd never go away."

"Hey Kyle, who's Sophie?" Cupa, that was sitting beside him asked again.

"Well she's…" He then began explaining on why Mel said those things about him and the girl named Sophie.

After Kyle finished explaining, someone burst into the classroom from the door yelling "The teacher is absent! Let's PARTY!" Cupa jumped at the sudden outburst, while all of the students did a loud cheer about "No class!", while Kyle just sighed and reached down to his phone and maxed out the volume of his music to cancel out the loud yells of excitement.

"K-Kyle, what's this about?" She asked in surprise.

"No English class for today." He replied simply.

"Buy why are they happy?"

"I don't know."

"Ah guys wait… there's a substitute teacher…" The Class President said while looking at her phone

When she said that, everyone made a sound of disappointment while the excitement in their voices quickly disappeared and was now replaced by that of gloominess. After all, they didn't like school that much.

* * *

While in Silica's situation…

Silica sat there with an annoyed expression on her face. That idiot that got introduced to her some time ago named Andrew wouldn't stop flirting with her, he kept saying stupid pick-up lines and try to become funny, but he was just being very annoying.

The capacity of her patience was being drained at a very alarming rate. Not able to hold it in anymore, she let out an aggravated sigh then yelled "Will you shut up already?!"

Her sudden outburst caused the flirtatious boy to shut up with a bewildered expression on his face, but that expression was replaced by a grin "I like feisty girls like you."

Ears bright red for some reason, Silica balled her right hand into a fist then raised it, preparing to strike him with the pent up anger the boy made in such a short amount of time, but before she could, someone burst into the classroom yelling something about the teacher being absent. The students within the classroom immediately burst into cheers, including Andrew.

"What's that about?" Silica asked Andr that was sitting behind her.

"I-I don't know…" Andr trailed off, "Adrian, what's this about?" She asked the boy that was sitting beside her, he was also cheering, albeit not that loud.

"No class, yay!" He replied cheerily which caused Andr to jump a bit.

"What are we gonna do now?" Silica asked him.

"I don't know… something I guess?" The boy replied while calming down.

"Yo Scorpium." Someone called out to the boy from behind Andr.

"Oh, hey John." Scorpium replied while looking at him.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Of course! She's awesome isn't she?" He replied in a playful manner while wrapping his arm around Andr.

That action made the endergirl blush furiously "I-I-I-"

"Woah! I was just kidding but… wow." John said in surprise.

"Hehe, me too." Adrian replied while pulling his arm away from the blushing girl.

"O-Oh…" A somewhat disappointed Andr said.

"Damn! You got guts!" The purple-haired girl that was sitting in front of Andr said in amusement. After she said that, the Class Prez said something about a substitute teacher, which made everyone groan in disappointment while slumping down on their seats.

"Noo!" Adrian too, dropped his head down to meet his palm. "That sucks!"

"Who's gonna be the teacher now?" Silica asked

And as if to answer her question, a woman with brown shoulder-length hair that was wearing the standard female teacher uniform walked inside of the room, but the most notable of her features were her eyes, they were almost white with a shade of grey.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Herobrina, but you can call me Hero." The woman introduced herself "I will be the substitute teacher for you today."

The classroom was immediately filled with whispers such as "What's with her eyes?" and "What kind of name is Herobrina?"

While the three mob girls stared at her in bewilderment.

"Woan, Andr… It's Herobrina." Silica whispered to the brunette.

"W-What's she doing here?" She asked in fear, since Herobrina was Herobrine's daughter, there was a good reason to be afraid.

Kyle just raised his head slightly to look at the teacher, he breathed a sigh then turned his music off while unplugging the earbuds that were connected to his phone, he then hid it in his pocket.

Cupa on the other hand had a very scared expression on her face, she was basically quivering in her seat from fear, because when she was young, Herobrina would always torture the poor creeper girl on sight.

Noticing the expression on the girl's face, Kyle asked her if she was okay, she just nodded in reply. He just shrugged and laid back on his seat.

"Alright, I finished introducing myself, now it's time for you students to introduce yourselves to me." Herobrina said in a stern voice, with that, the introductions began.

A couple of minutes later, Cupa was the next one to introduce herself to the substitute teacher. She stood up shakily with a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead. "M-My name i-is C-Cupa…"

When she finished introducing herself, she sat down, but not without noticing the small devilish grin on Herobrina's face that made Cupa gulp.

"Next." The substitute teacher said simply.

It was now Kyle's turn to introduce himself, so he stood up, said his name, then sat back down.

"Kyle eh?" Herobrina said to the boy.

He simply nodded in response.

'Yes, this is the opportunity that I've been waiting for, I will torture this insolent fool for disrespecting father.' She thought evilly, she then used her psychological powers to dive into his mind, but before she could "rewire" some things, a very disturbing memory from Kyle's mind flashed into hers.

There were small droplets of blood on the floor while there were a couple of blood splatters on the concrete wall, it looked like she was in a very old looking warehouse, there was a knife on the ground that had the dark red liquid on its blade, and not too far away was a black handgun, at the centre of the warehouse was a child, he looked to about five years old with blood all over his clothes, he was kneeling in front of something…

Herobrina couldn't see what it was, so she decided to take a closer look. The child was crying, with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Dad?! Dad! Wake up Dad!" The child yelled. Herobrina now noticed that it was an adult male's body. "Dad!" The child shouted while shaking the body that was in front of him vigorously. "Dad!" He shouted again one more time before his voice died down, the sounds of sobbing were the only thing resounding in the big building.

"Hello there!" A voice suddenly spoke up behind Herobrina, which made her jump. She looked at the one that spoke, it was Kyle… but there was something different about him… he had a warm smile on his face? "Umm, if it isn't a problem with you, you should get out now before he takes over."

"Who's going to take over?" She asked while taking a small step backwards.

"Who else silly? I'm talking about Kyle!" He replied in a cheerful manner.

"But aren't you him?" She asked another question.

"Well, umm, I'm his alter ego… so yeah, I think I'm him, but I'm actually not…? Heh this is confusing me." He said while scratching the back of his head. "Oh, too late, he's here." He said before vanishing, then another Kyle took his place, this one had a blank expression on his face.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a cold tone while the background was fading into black, they were the only ones visible now.

He received no reply, so he took a step closer to her. "I will ask you again. Why are you in here?"

No reply.

Running out of patience quickly, he let out a sigh before saying "Get out." While moving closer.

Herobrina's body wouldn't move, she was frozen like a statue from fear. Herobrina, the daughter of Herobrine, was afraid of a fourteen year old boy?

"I said get out."

She was still frozen in fear.

"Suit yourself… This isn't going to end well for you." He let out a sigh before transforming his arm into a big rocket launcher. This was taking place in his mind, so he could do whatever he wanted. "Goodbye." With that, he pointed his arm at her then fired at point blank range.

She was thrown back into reality with a jolt of fear and shock. A very bewildered Herobrina looked at an emotionless Kyle that was staring straight at her.

"N-Next!" She yelled suddenly causing everyone to jump, while making Kyle blink and break the ice cold stare. Fear was written all over her face. 'W-What is he…?'

"W-What happened to her?" Cupa asked, still a bit shaken from the presence of Herobrina.

Kyle simply shrugged his shoulders as a reply.

* * *

Class ended at 5PM, the sky was now tainted with a warm orange glow from the setting sun, giving off a peaceful atmosphere.

"Woo! Finally it's over!" Scorpium shouted happily while punching the air above him. They were now outside the school gates, heading back home.

"I feel weird." Kyle said in a monotone.

"School sucks!" Silica yelled while cupping her mouth to amplify the volume of her words.

"I have new friends! Yay!" Cupa cheered.

"Why do boys keep flirting with me?" Andr said almost inaudibly.

While they were walking, Kyle suddenly wrapped his arm around Cupa's shoulders.

"K-Kyle?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Walking."

"Then why is your arm around me?"

"I'm tired."

"T-That doesn't mean you can put your arm around me!"

"I love you Cupa." He said seemingly out of the blue.

"HAH?!" The three people that were walking with them said in unison while stopping in their tracks while Cupa had a beet red face.

"K-Kyle, I-I-"

"Yeah, I should stop sounding serious all the time… that was a joke."

"Ah… haha…" Cupa let out a dry laugh while walking ahead of him.

"Cupa? What's wrong?" Kyle questioned the girl that was in front of him. He received a punch in the gut as a reply. "W-What was that for?" He squeaked out while holding his stomach.

"Hmph! You wouldn't understand even if I told you!" She said while turning her back against him then started walking again while Kyle and the others followed behind.

There was a minute of silence before Kyle decided to break it with a whisper to Cupa. "I wasn't actually joking…" But right at that moment, a truck passed by, rendering his words inaudible. 'That was close.' He sighed. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh? Tell me what?"

"Nothing."

"Alright you two lovebirds, this is our stop." Scorpium said while stopping in front of his house, Andr stopped walking too.

"Bye Scorpium, Andr." Kyle said his goodbye simply.

"Bye guys." Cupa said to them while waving her hand.

"Bye Andy!" Silica too, said her farewell while waving her hand.

"Ah right, guys, before you go, tomorrow's a holiday, so why don't we go on a tour of the city?"

Kyle and the three girls nodded their heads.

"It's settled then, meet up here at 10AM tomorrow." Scorpium gave the instructions before opening the door to his house and walking inside with Andr.

"Okay." After Kyle said that, he walked in the direction of his home, but he wasn't able to go far, because Silica jumped on his back.

"Kyle, can you carry me home? My feet are tired." Silica asked the boy.

"Sure." He replied while lifting her up, she was incredibly light, so it was easy for him to carry her on his back.

Cupa stood there, staring at them with a glint of… jealousy in her eyes?

"Cupa, let's go." Kyle said while turning around to look at Cupa.

Noticing that they were actually far away, she shook her head then ran towards them while saying "Wait for me!"

* * *

**And now I'm done with this chapter. JEEZ, I broke the 4K word barrier! (Oh god.) Cheers! Well, cheers if you guys read it this far. Anyways, not much to say here other than giving Kyle an alter ego for some future use, and giving him an ugly past memory to explain some of his "Monotonous" attitude, so yeah, please follow and favorite if you liked this story, and if you guys are thoughtful enough, please leave a review, it'll help me a lot and make me happy! Any kind of review is appreciated. Thank you for reading guys!**

**~Rhapz out**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

**Hi guys, it's me again with another chapter, a special thanks to those people that reviewed last chapter. I have been very busy lately, school and stuff and those other things, and I've got a cold, just so you people know. Um, so before we start I'd like to respond to some reviews. (By some, I meant all of them from the last chapter.)**

Math Genius: *HACHOOO* S-Sorry for blowing you away.

Corpernicusthe3rd: I will continue this series, so don't worry. :D

BlackStar 2.0: 10K?! Sure, I'll make it over 9000! lol, I don't think that I'm capable of a 10k chapter, sorry :V **(Update) ****THANK YOU FOR BETA READING for me.**

Scorpium: Oh you.

sethhouserisaboss: Yes... snow golems ARE cool! lol :D

Rika The Bender of Blood: Thank you, again for welcoming me to the community!

CodeLyokoFan98: W-Woah, really? Thanks for saying that!

Alpha39: NO LIFE? WHAT THE F- I mean, I'll keep updating. Thanks for ze review!

Knight of Lightning: Woah, DOUBLE REVIEW! Lol thanks! Gimme diamonds? :D?

ikilledherobrine: Is Kyle my real name? FIND OUT NOW! Nah, I'm not telling, lol. and go kill Herobrine and stuff. So, ya, thanks for reviewing.

**Well, that was it. You guys can read now.**

* * *

The trio finally arrived at the house, Kyle took the key that was in his pocket to unlock the door, once he did that, he opened said door then walked inside with Silica still on his back while Cupa was following from behind, the three quickly noticed something very different. It was unusually hot, the temperature easily exceeded a hundred degrees making the three people that were inside the household to sweat profusely.

"Why is it so hot?" Cupa said while wiping her forehead that was covered in beads of sweat.

"I don't know." Was Kyle's simple reply with a tone betraying any hint of emotion, while he said that, he knelt down onto the floor to let Silica off his back", I'll check".

"I'll come with you!" Cupa said quickly.

While Silica was searching downstairs, Cupa and Kyle were upstairs, checking if the problem was hidden there.

"_We're finally alone now, maybe this time I can confess my true feelings to him",_ She readied herself, and chose the words carefully in her mind", Hey, K-K-Kyle?"

He simply turned around to look at the girl with a questioning expression on his face.

"K-K-K-Kyle, I-I…"

"_Wait, but does he feel the same way about me? I mean, he did say that he l-l-loved me, but that was just only a joke...",_ After those thoughts went through her mind, a lump formed in her throat_", D-Does he l-l-love S-Silica instead…? Or maybe that girl Sophie he talked about in school..."_

Each thought discouraged her bit by bit.

"_I-I shouldn't tell him yet… this is just too sudden",_ Instead of looking at him, she was now looking at the floor, then at her chest area_", M-Maybe he likes girls with big chests?"_

She thought suddenly. Noticing what she was thinking, she shook her head vigorously.

"_W-What am I thinking?! Kyle's not like that… is he?"_ She let a small sigh escape her lips, before her thoughts came back to her chest_", I'm as flat as a wooden slab..."_

"Cupa?"

"_I'm scared of cats… what kind of girl is afraid of cats…?"_

"Hey Cupa…?"

"_He doesn't feel the same way about me… I'm sure of it..." _A small tear dropped from her eye.

The next thing she knew, she was being hugged by Kyle.

"K-K-K-Kyle, w-w-what are y-y-y-you d-doing?" She stammered out quickly with cheeks that were flushed a dark shade of red while her heart was thumping at top speed.

"You okay Cupa?" He asked while lightly caressing the back of her head with his palm.

"Y-Yeah." She slowly closed her eyes, blocking out everything except for the person that was hugging her, the only things she heard were their light breaths and the beating of their hearts, she was in complete nirvana.

Nothing could ruin this moment for her… nothing… nothing except for the… luscious moans that were coming from Kyle's room? Wait, what? She felt herself being pulled away from the bliss she was experiencing and was thrown back into reality.

"Huh…?" Kyle pulled away from the hug after he said that while going to his door to check out the source of the sound, he twisted the door knob then swung the door open, when he did that, the temperature of the room was half cold and half hot at the same time, but the thing that really caught his attention was the couple that was on his bed that were in a heavy make out session, while steam was everywhere.

The male looked about 17 years old, he had white hair and a pale white complexion, while he wore a white hoodie that had an orange hood with what looked like a pair of eyes and one straight mouth, while the female looked to be the same age as the boy she was making out with, she had blonde hair and tanned skin, while she only wore a brownish bikini.

"Please don't tell me that you guys are planning to have sex in my room?" Kyle asked while looking away, while Cupa that was beside him did the same while blushing profusely.

The couple now noticed that they were spotted, quickly broke the kiss while sitting up with a blush on both of their faces.

"Who are you guys?" Kyle asked the two who were sitting on his bed.

"M-My name's Jack Frost." The boy with the white hair replied.

"B-Blazette." The girl replied simply.

"Can you guys fix the temperature problem?" Kyle asked with no emotions at all.

"Y-Yeah, sure." They both replied in unison, after that, they did what they were told and lowered the temperature back to normal.

"Tha-" Kyle was about to say a thank you, but he stopped mid-sentence from something he saw on the floor, there was a puddle of white liquid.

"Don't tell me that you guys tainted my room with your…" He trailed off, thinking of what appropriate word to use, "love juice."

"N-No! T-That's just milk!" Both of them replied in unison while blushing profusely.

"Right… milk…"

"Y-You guys still do that old habit of y-yours?" Cupa asked with a blush on her face.

"_I wish I could do that with K- w-what am I thinking?!" _Her face was a bright red from the images that popped up in her mind, she shook her head vigorously to get rid of the somewhat "dirty" thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, g-guess so." Jack replied while scratching the back of his head from embarrassment, while Blazette showed a nervous smile.

"How is that supposed to even work out?" Kyle asked while taking out a rug and placing it on the puddle of milk.

"Body control?" Blazette replied hesitantly.

"That sounded lewd."

"H-Huh?!"

"Yeah, that kinda did Blazey."

"Don't gang up on me!"

"Again, that sounded lewd."

"C-Cupa, help me out here!"

"Eh? Me? W-Well, I guess that kind of did…"

"H-How does 'body control' sound lewd to you guys?!"

"At least you guys didn't burn and/or freeze my house." Kyle said to change the topic while wiping up the milk that was on the floor", What caused you to do this anyways?"

"I- well…" Jack trailed off, trying to recall the memory, "Um... well, she was drinking milk, and I guess I lost control… again…"

"At least this was just milk, and not… anyways, I'm going off topic, why are you guys here?" Kyle asked.

"We don't know actually… we were busy making out in a forest, haha…" Blazette replied with a dry laugh.

"You guys…" Cupa said before face palming.

"Star…" Kyle whispered almost inaudibly.

"Who's Star?" Cupa asked while directing her gaze at him.

"Just a helpful friend." He replied while taking the damp cloth off the floor and into the basket of dirty laundry that was inside his room, when he passed by his PC he spotted a letter taped onto the monitor, he opened said letter and read "Turn on your computer."

It was written with blood and a creepy font, or maybe it was just red ink with really bad hand writing. Maybe.

He did what the note said and turned on his computer then sat down on his chair that was in front of his desk, the three other people that were inside the room looked on attentively.

_**Loading Windows…**_

_**Please choose a user.**_

He clicked on his name and typed in his password.

_**Welcome…**_

Once the welcome screen was gone, it only showed a pitch black screen.

"Huh?" the three other people that were beside him said in unison while moving their heads closer to take a better look, while Kyle just showed a neutral expression.

When the four people were staring at the screen, Herobrine suddenly popped up then a screeching sound went out of the speakers. This caused all of them, except Kyle, to jump back from fright.

"What?! How did I fail to scare you?!" Herobrine exclaimed from inside the monitor.

"I played too many horror games to be scared of jump scares anymore." He replied with a blank expression, "Besides, it didn't have much of a build up."

"Ah, I guess you're righ-"

"There! That's him father! He's the one that scared me half to death!" A womanly voice spoke up off screen.

Letting a small sigh escape his lips, Kyle typed in something into the command prompt then pressed enter, when he did so, the background turned into Minecraft with him playing as "The Ripper".

The three people that were recently scared looked at the monitor.

Kyle then pressed the E button, then turned on creative mode, while taking a… nuke from his inventory?

"I can suck you into Minecraft, you know that right?" Herobrine said while pointing at him, or rather, at his avatar.

"That overused '_being sucked into Minecraft' _only happens in fanfictions, you know that right? Kyle said seeing straight through Herobrine's bluff while taking out a lever from his inventory, "So, what do you want?"

He asked before placing down the nuke and lever next to each other on the Minecraftian grass.

"What is he going to do father?!"

"Three", Kyle counted down.

"Wait, stop!" Herobrine said with hesitation in his voice.

"Two", Kyle kept counting.

"Fine! Fine! I sent those two fervent lovers into your world to make things more interesting, don't touch the lever!"

"Okay." After he said that, he clicked the lever, turning on the fuse of the nuke.

"You still switched the lever!"

"I know.", Kyle grinned.

"Herobrina, quickly! Make a nether portal!" Herobrine and Herobrina scrambled to make a nether portal within half a second of the fuse being set, then they jumped in it, after they did, the nuke blew up, turning everything into a messy blob of lava and poisoned grass.

"Herobrine again."

"Was that Minecraft? Did he just blew up Minecraft?" Blazette asked her two fellow mobs.

"I guess…?" Cupa replied.

"That was Minecraft, and I'm sure that it just got blown up", Kyle replied while turning around on his seat.

"T-That was my home world…"

"Uh, Blazey, The Nether is your home world. Remember?" Jack said to her.

"Eh? Oh right! I forgot. Hehe."

"Anyways guys, go to Silica, she might want to know that you're here", Kyle said while turning back to his PC to exit Minecraft, he then clicked on an icon on his desktop that had "Steam" below it", I'm going to contact Scorpium."

"Who's Scorpium?" Jack asked.

"Cupa will explain, just go and meet Silica."

The three nodded their heads and stepped outside of his room.

When they were out, he logged in his account that was named "Ripper" and searched for Scorpium's name on his friends list, thankfully he was online.

**Ripper:** _New mobs found._

**Scorpium:** _Really? Who is it this time?_

**Ripper:** _A blaze and a snow golem._

**Scorpium: **_Well that's going to be a problem._

**Ripper:** _Indeed._

**Scorpium:** _Stop sounding like a professional, will you?_

**Ripper:** _Okay, I'll stop. Lol, anyways, where's Andr?_

**Scorpium:** _She's right behind me actually._

**Ripper:**_ Tell her to teleport here with you, she might want to meet the new mobs._

**Scorpium:**_ kk ^_^_

_**Scorpium is now offline.**_

"Yo dude."

"Hi." Two voices said behind him.

"Well, that was quick." Kyle said while standing up, "Let's go."

He added in while walking outside of the room, the two others followed him.

* * *

"...so yeah, that's what happened." Blazette explained to Silica on how she and Jack got thrown into Earth.

"You guys are still doing that?"

"Ah- yeah…" Jack replied with mild embarrassment.

"H-Hey Blazette, can I talk to you for a moment?" Cupa asked the blaze while gesturing for her to follow.

Blazette nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Cupa immediately asked something from out of the blue.

"H-How do you get a boy to like you?" She asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Completely taken off guard by the question, Blazette stammered, "C-Cupa, w-what's this about?"

"J-Just answer the question", Cupa blushed madly.

"W-Well, I uh… I guess it's how I look?" Blazette stammered her answer.

"Oh…" Cupa said in a gloomy tone while her head drooped down.

"This is really… out of character for you Cupa, what's wrong?" She asked in mild worry.

"W-Well, l-let's assume that there's this boy you like and you want to tell him your f-feelings, but what if he doesn't like you back? W-What do you do?" Cupa stammered out a question with cheeks that were flushed a crimson red.

"Is this about that boy?"

"…" Cupa said nothing while her hair covered her eyes.

"Well, just tell him how you feel, simple enough, right?"

"T-That's just it, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Who doesn't feel the same about what way?" A familiar voice asked outside the kitchen, Cupa looked at the direction of where the voice came from, and there was Kyle, standing just outside the kitchen.

"N-Nothing! We were just talking about girl stuff." Cupa blushed waving her hands back and fourth.

"Oh, ok." He replied simply while walking towards the fridge and taking out a pitcher of water.

"Pst, what are you doing? Now's your chance." Blazette whispered to the girl that was blushing profusely.

"N-No, I'm afraid of what he'll say."

"Afraid of what?" Kyle overheard and asked her.

"Good luck." Blazette whispered to Cupa's ear before walking out of the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

There was an awkward silence after that.

Kyle was the one to break it", So…? What are you afraid of?"

"I-It's not that I'm afraid of something… it's just…" Cupa breathed deeply", It's just…"

Come on, you can do it… no wait, I have to ask him something first.

"Is there a girl that you like?" Cupa asked.

Kyle raised an eyebrow before answering with a blunt", Yes."

After hearing that, she felt her heart get ripped to shreds.

"What's this about?" He asked while sitting down on one of the chairs inside the kitchen.

"N-Nothing…" After she said that, she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kyle dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" He asked to no one in particular while looking at his reflection on the water that was inside the opened pitcher.

"Haha dummy, you're so oblivious", A voice replied back to him, it sounded like his own voice, but it sounded very different at the same time.

"Decided to give me a visit?" Kyle asked looking at the pitcher.

"Of course!" The voice replied.

"I don't even know why you're a part of me."

"Well, I was the only thing that anchored down your sanity when your father died."

"Doesn't that mean that I already went insane when I started talking to myself?"

"Well, yeah… I guess…? Anyways, that girl's in love with you."

"So...?"

"Did you not hear me correctly? That girl is in love with you!"

"So...?" Kyle repeated.

"Are you kidding me right now? Most guys would kill for that!"

"Your point is…?"

"My point is, ask her on a date."

"No." Kyle replied bluntly.

"If only you had a more romantic side."

"I'll settle with a happy and psychotic side, thanks", Kyle said while lightly flicking the water with his finger, causing a ripple effect.

"Anyways! Ask her on a date!"

"Fine… fine…"

"Wooh! Alright, I'll be in your head if you need some advice!"

"Whatever… Kyele…"

"Hah! You just called me by my name! Wait… it just sounded like your name but with two E's…"

"Bye", Kyle bid a farewell before taking a gulp of water from the pitcher.

* * *

**So there we go, new mobs! Hope you guys liked it, and if not... I don't know, sorry I guess? Anyways, I got caught up with a cold and yeah, I'm not feeling so good today. I'd feel a lot better if you guys review and do all those stuff that makes a writer feel better, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**(UPDATE) **

**Credits: BlackStar 2.0 for beta reading**

**Me for writing this? lol.**

**Bye Guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Interruptions

**Uhh, anyways guys, CHAPTAH 6! Before we start, I'll just... respond to yer reviews. Oh and I'm feeling better now! Thanks for those people who told me to get better :D**

Vertris: Yeah! Finally a fellow Filipino gave a review!

BlackStar 2.0: Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging. C:

Azaziel The Demented: Which one?

YoshiEmblem: Was wondering when you'd leave a review. Sorry if the beginning of the last chapter was awkward to read :V

CodeLyokoFan98: Thanks for pointing that out! I already fixed it.

ikilledherobrine: I already know. I just made the snow golem a guy and yeah, I don't think that the zombie is gonna appear here.

Rika The Bender of Blood: Thank you for your continued support, really much appreciated!

**Anyways, that's it, you can read now.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Nether…**

"Father, what spell did you cast on them before we entered the portal?" Herobrina asked her father.

They had successfully teleported back to the nether, and now they were relaxing in one of the nether fortresses Herobrine owned.

"It was just a simple spell where the victim's feelings gets amplified, it will probably just wear off in a day or two, but for now,", Herobrine replied before sitting down on one of the chairs that were in front of a magma flat screen TV, "We can only watch, but maybe when the spell blows over, the damage might already be done."

**Meanwhile…**

Cupa ran upstairs with watery eyes because of the answer that Kyle gave.

"_It's only been two days… I mean, two days! Seriously! …but why am I feeling like this because of him?", _She asked herself in her thoughts before swinging a random door open to a random room, when she got in, she quickly closed it before sliding down on it with her back against the door.

"Haha…" She let a dry laugh escape her lips, "So stupid…"

She closed her eyes shut.

"I'm such an idiot", She breathed a shaky sigh "Of course there's a girl that's better than me."

A small tear dropped from her eyes.

"I'm not even that attractive…" Each self-degrading comment she said to herself maid her grip her knees tighter, "Idiot!"

_~Knock. Knock~_

"Hey Cupa… you should really stop telling lies."

"…W-Who's there?"

"Kyle."

That instantly made her jump up from her sitting position, she then opened the door, before asking "W-What are you doing here?"

"This is kind of my room."

She then looked around, it was in fact, his room that she happened to enter upon, "S-Sorry…"

"It's ok, but what's not ok is the things that you said to yourself."

"H-How much d-did you hear?" She asked while trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"If you really want to know, I heard everything from the beginning."

Hearing that, her cheeks instantly turned a shade of red_", This is so embarrassing!"_

"You look cute when you're blushing", He said suddenly before reaching out his hand to caress her left cheek.

"So, can you tell me what's the problem?" He said while moving his head closer to hers.

Realization instantly hit her right then and there, here she was, alone with a boy, in a room, all alone, did I mention that she was all alone with a boy inside a room?

"_I-Is he going to kiss me?!" _She thought with cheeks redder than ever.

His face was now only 2 inches way from hers.

"K-K-Kyle…" She stammered out with her eyes closed.

"Kyle! Check this out!" Scorpium called out from downstairs, ruining everything.

He sighed", I guess it can wait…"

He took a step backwards before saying", I feel weird when you're around me, Cupa."

After that, he stepped outside of the room, while Cupa just stood there with cheeks still red.

"_That was so close...", _She breathed out a sigh before flopping down on Kyle's bed with a slight smile on her face.

"_I wonder when that will happen again",_ She thought before standing back up.

* * *

"That was too close." He muttered to himself while looking at his own reflection in the mirror that was placed on the bathroom wall.

"Haha! You chicken!" His own reflection talked back, it was his split personality, Kyele.

"What made you bother me all of a sudden? It's been six years now." Kyle asked since it was true, it has been six years since he even bothered to show up.

"Heh, you know me, I'm always here when things get interesting."

"You're always here, you just don't show up, so why did you?"

"Well… you just locked yourself up in your room, drowning yourself in video games just to forget that incident, that's why I showed up, trying to talk you back into society, and it worked! When you started to talk to someone other than yourself, I had nothing else to do but just lay dormant inside your mind." Kyele replied with a more serious tone.

"That didn't answer my question."

"The answer is simple really, it's the thing we call as feelings." He replied before making the 'peace-out' sign.

"Weird." Kyle shrugged his shoulders before walking downstairs.

When he arrived at the living room, he found everyone staring at an opened box of pizza that was on the table.

"Pizza?" He asked, making all of them look at him.

"We've been waiting for you!" Scorpium exclaimed while holding up a slice, "Let's dig in!"

"Pizza…?" The mobs asked.

"Taste it and find out." Scorpium replied with a smirk.

"Okay…?" They then ate their slices of pizza, making them go wide-eyed, it was probably the best thing they ever tasted, since Minecraftian food "sucks" if Silica were to say.

"This is good!" Blazette exclaimed before taking another bite, while the others said something similar.

While Kyle just sat down on a chair, looking at his slice with an uninterested expression on his face. The only thing on his mind was Cupa. Why was he even thinking like this? Normally, he would've just swallowed the slice without even thinking before going back up to his room to play video games until his eyelids became too heavy for him.

"Kyle."

Why was Cupa in his head? It made him feel confused, he never thought this much about a girl, let alone be close to one, it was just him and video games, girls never did interest him in any way, despite on how attractive he may look, he never experienced having a girlfriend.

"Kyle…?"

The question that was lingering on his mind at the moment was, why was he feeling like this for a girl? Was it simply his adolescent mind acting up? But when he saw Cupa crying and saying those things to herself made his heart hurt, that also made him wonder, when did he experience heart ache? It only happened prior to the untimely murder of his father, but after that, he simply felt dead inside with a small hint of insanity. But why was he opening up to a girl? Was it that feeling? Was it that really irritating feeling we called lo-

"Oi, Kyle!" Scorpium yelled.

That particular yell knocked him out of his train of thought, confused, he shook his head and asked with a "What?" while looking at Scorpium.

"Are you trying to stare down your slice of pizza? What's wrong?"

"Not hungry anymore." He replied while placing the slice of pizza down on a nearby table.

"I'll go take a walk or something." He added in before walking towards the door, only to be stopped by Cupa saying "I-I'll come with you!"

He responded with a slight nod before opening the door and walking outside.

"So, where are we going?" Cupa asked with a small blush on her face due to their recent encounter.

"The beach." He replied simply.

"The beach?" She repeated.

"Yeah." He replied while not making eye contact with her.

A couple minutes of awkward silence and walking later, they were now sitting cross-legged on the seashore, just far enough to not get hit by the miniature waves while they gazed at the moon that just rose above the horizon, painting everything in its dim light, setting off a somewhat romantic atmosphere.

"S-So, why are we here?" Cupa asked, starting up a conversation.

"I don't know, I never felt like this before." He replied before setting his hand down onto Cupa's lap.

"F-Felt like w-what?" She stammered with cheeks flushed a light crimson red, after all, Kyle was lying on her lap, while her head was slightly tilted downwards to look at him with her hair lightly brushing over his face.

If they were to be spotted, they would surely be mistaken as a romantic couple.

"I don't actually know… I just feel weird when I'm with you, and my heart feels like it's about to explode when I'm this close to you." He replied while playing around with her auburn hair, "And it's all your fault, Cupa."

He added in almost inaudibly with cheeks flushed a light shade of pink… wait, was he blushing? She saw Kyle blushing for the first time, he looks rather... cute when he's blushing.

"_Is he c-confessing to me?"_ She thought as her heart was beating louder than a bass drum before asking, "W-W-What's this supposed to mean…?"

He lightly shrugged his shoulders in response before his hand that was fumbling around with her hair snaked it's way to the back of her head, pulling her face closer to his while he leaned upwards slightly.

"_I-Is he going to kiss me?!"_ She thought as she closed her eyes instinctively.

They were now close enough to hear each others breaths, their faces were now literally only one inch away from each other.

"Whoa!" A female voice said in surprise from behind them, interrupting them and ruining the romantic moment.

"Not again." Cupa muttered under her breath.

"K-Kyle?!" The female voice asked, Kyle raised his head from Cupa's lap to take a look at the one who interrupted them, it was his cousin, Grace.

"Hey." Kyle simply greeted his cousin while waving his hand once before setting his head back down on Cupa's lap.

"Kyle, who's that?" Cupa asked in a whisper.

"My cousin, Grace. Don't mind her." He replied while closing his eyes momentarily.

"But she's right behind me."

Right after she said that, Grace suddenly appeared beside them before greeting them with a "Heyo", while sitting down.

After that, she asked "Are you Kyle's girlfriend?"

"Grace, can't you leave us alone? We're on a date." Kyle was the one to reply while making his hands do a "shooing" motion.

Cupa's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink before denying the thing that Kyle just said, but she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I'll announce this to the entire school! My cousin finally has a girlfriend!" Grace exclaimed while doing a little victory dance.

"If you do, I'll tell everyone you know that you kissed your own brother in a more than sisterly way." Kyle threatened with a serious tone.

"Y-You wouldn't do that to me, Kyle!"

"I'll do it right now." He said while taking out his phone that was hidden within his pocket.

"Fine… just don't do it." His cousin sighed in defeat.

"Now go away please."

She simply walked away while grumbling something inaudibly.

Kyle looked at the time on his phone, it was now 10PM, seeing that, he stood back up before saying "Let's go home."

While extending his hand out to help Cupa up.

Cupa nodded in reply before taking the helping hand and pulling herself back up, when she got up, she noticed that his hand was still holding hers, "Kyle, you can let go now."

"Ah, right." He then let go of her hand "Anyways, let's go."

She replied with a sheepish "Okay."

And with that, they walked home, side-by-side, pulling up small talk and random topics along the way, seeming to forget what they were about to do just moments ago like it was a faded memory.

A couple minutes later, they finally got to the house, they spotted a note taped onto the door that said "Hey dude, me and Andr are already at my house, Silica hit the hay early, while Jack and Blazette are already sleeping in the guest room. So don't worry. ~S"

When they finished reading said note, Kyle swung the door open, to reveal… nothing. The inside of the house was pitch-black, it looks like they turned the lights off too.

The boy walked in while holding Cupa's hand to avoid losing her, he scanned the wall with his other hand for the light switch, "It's around here somewhere… ah, here."

He flicked on the lights and turned around, only to see Cupa's face an inch away from his, if one of them were to lean in even a bit, they would easily bridge the gap between them and share their first ki-

"Hey." Jack said from beside them with a sleepy look in his eyes. "What are you guys up to?"

"N-N-Nothing." Cupa stammered out a reply while taking a step back away from Kyle.

"Okay then…" Jack trailed off.

"Cupa, sleep with me." Kyle said seemingly from out of the blue, causing Jack to stare and Cupa's face to redden.

"Taking it to the next level, eh?" Jack said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Next level?" Both of them asked in unison with a questioning look directed towards the snow golem.

"You know… when you guys become one."

"Become one? What does that mean?" Cupa asked innocently.

"To put it bluntly, it's where you guys lose your virginity to each other."

"W-W-WHAT?!" Cupa yelled with a flushed face of crimson.

"I don't want to do that." Kyle said simply "I just want to sleep with her."

"Oh right, you guys are still too young for that stuff, hehe sorry." Jack said a weak apology while scratching the back of his head.

"And you're not?" Kyle asked.

"W-Well-"

"Does that mean that you did "it" with Blazette?" He continued.

"N-N-"

"You've slept with her countless of times, so you would've already did the deed."

"I didn't!"

"It's okay, I can keep a secret."

"But I didn't, really!"

"If you didn't, then there's no problem with Cupa sleeping with me, is there?"

"H-Hey! I didn't even get to decide yet!" Cupa piped up.

"Then your decision is…?" Kyle asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Was he sleepy again?

"N-No." She replied bluntly.

Kyle's expression was now that of sadness.

"I-I understand…" He said while feigning a sniffle.

That's it, he really is sleepy.

"I-It's just that I get really lonely sometimes…" Who knew he was so good at acting?

"U-Um, i-it's not that I don't like sleeping with you," She fell for it? "It's just that we're too young."

"Hehe, I know. That was just a joke." He said sheepishly.

It took her some time to process the word "Joke" in her mind, when she did, "Haha." She let out a dry laugh.

"Well, if you really want to…" He trailed off while seeming to think "I guess we can sleep together."

"I'll just leave you two alone." Jack said while waving his hands once to the two people before starting back up the stairs to the guest room. Leaving the two of them alone.

"W-Well, I guess it's time for sleep." Cupa said while taking a step up the stairs, "Goodnight, Kyle."

After she said that, she started her ascent. Only to be stopped by Kyle grabbing her wrist.

"Kyle, wha-" She couldn't finish her sentence however, due to the small peck she received on her left cheek which caused her to blush profusely.

"Goodnight, Cupa." Kyle bid her a goodnight before walking up the stairs, leaving Cupa in a daze.

"T-That almost gave me a heart attack." She said to herself with cheeks flushed a crimson red while clutching her chest.

"If you want more, I can give you a morning kiss too!" Kyle said from upstairs before closing the door that led to his room shut.

She let out a small girly giggle before saying a sheepish "Okay" in a whisper, after that, she walked to the room that she was sleeping in with a big smile on her facial expression.

That night, she slept peacefully, with cheeks a light shade of pink and a small smile that graced her face. Just waiting for what events tomorrow might bring…

* * *

**Anyways, that was it. Quick update huh? I just wanted to post this to you guys before I set off to school. Follow and fav if you liked and please leave a review.**

**CREDITSSS:**

**BlackStar 2.0 for Beta Reading (You so awesome) :D**

**Me for this story, I guess?**

**Reviewers for reviewing.**

**~Bye**


	7. Chapter 7 A Misunderstanding And A Spell

**Hi guys, this is the 7th chapter of Cupa. Sorry, but I can't respond to your reviews from the past chapter right now, I'm kind of in a hurry.**

**This chapter's going to be switching between Cupa and Kyle.**

**Read on.**

* * *

**(Cupa's POV)**

I woke up to the rays of light bleeding from the bedroom window, painting the unfamiliar room with a morning yellow hue, it took me some time to realize where I was in, then the memories of the past day filled my mind, the tears that I shed for a really embarrassing reason, the moonlit beach, and the… small kiss that he gave me, I could still feel the small traces of warmth from the kiss on my cheek, and I remembered him saying a "Morning kiss" from the previous night. I wonder what he meant by that?

I stretched my arms on the bed a bit, and then I realized that Silica was sleeping beside me, she must be still fast asleep since she's not saying anything, with that on my mind, I rolled around, only to see a very familiar sleeping face only inches away from mine, it was Kyle. I could feel my cheeks burning a bright red from the closeness the situation gave, where was Silica anyways?!

While I was thinking that, I let an unintentional yelp escape my lips, which caused the sleeping boy beside me to wake up.

His eyelids fluttered open, revealing the brown irises that were hidden beneath. Letting a small yawn escape his lips, he said a "Hi." Non-chalantly before giving me a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

Oh, so that's his "Morning kiss". It gave me a very strong jolt of surprise, causing me to fall out of the bed with an audible thud, followed with another one to which I realized that Kyle fell along with me, his body was just besides me with his leg wrapping around my waist while his arm was stretched out over my shoulders. He mouthed a sleepy "Let's go back to sleep." To my ear which sent a small chill down my spine. Why am I always in these embarrassing situations with him?! **(Blame the author, Cupa)**

Without even waiting for my response, Kyle closed his eyes again before burying his face into the nook of my neck, I'm not even going to be surprised if my blush is brighter than the sun, but I guess I fell asleep too with our light breaths and beating hearts served as my lullaby.

I woke up not a couple of moments later to a still sleeping Kyle, and to Silica looking at me from above with a big grin plastered on her face to which I raised an eyebrow at, only then did the situation hit me like a bag of bricks. Here I am, caught sleeping with a boy. This was easily, without a doubt, the most embarrassing moment in my entire life.

Without a moment's hesitation, I quickly pushed Kyle off of me before standing up, and then I explained the situation to Silica, which just made her giggle like a mad person. After her giggles died down, she said "I hope you guys didn't do 'those' kinds of things that Jack and Blazette do."

I could feel my cheeks burn a bright red at the partially true accusation, Silica noticed my blush and went wide-eyed "You guys did?" she asked me, I of course, denied it, "N-N-No! W-We didn't!" but my stammering made it less convincing and just woke Kyle up from his slumber.

"Good morning, guys." He greeted non-chalantly before standing up and stretching his arms. Did he not understand the full situation that we were in? Why does he even act like this when he-

My train of thought was abruptly cut off by him giving me another kiss on the cheek. Why was he so affectionate all of a sudden?!

The kiss caused Silica's eyes to widen with her facial expression of full of shock. A couple of seconds later, they were replaced with a smirk "If you want, I can ask Blazette for some tips for you guys." She said jokingly.

Kyle replied with a sheepish "Okay.", which made my cheeks turn redder than Redstone. Despite my embarrassment, I felt the corners of my lips curve upwards into a small smile. W-wait, I actually like the idea of Kyle and me doing the things Jack and Blazette do?

I quickly and vigorously shook my head to get rid of the perverted scenarios that popped up in my mind. Since when did I think thoughts like these? I was really embarrassed now, so I decided to do what came natural to me, and that was to run away and hide until my blush dies down.

**(Kyle's POV)**

The last image I saw of Cupa was her beet red face and her running outside the door at lightning speed while Silica chased after her. It took me some time to realize that I just kissed Cupa twice, since when did I start kissing girls?

'Last night'

"…?"

'Yeah, it's true.'

"Anyways, since you know a lot better on what's going on in my mind than me, do you know why I'm acting so… affectionate all of a sudden?"

'To answer that, ask that Nether god that you hate so much! Nah, I'll just explain it to you, to start off, while you were so busy holding that nuke, Herobrine cast a really irritating spell.'

"How?"

'Well, remember when he pointed his finger at you? He was actually casting a spell. Before you say "That's so cliché", it's true, it IS cliché.'

"You're going off topic."

'Ah right! Anyways, Herobrine cast a spell on you, blablabla; the spell amplifies the emotions of the victim, which really is annoying! I mean, I had to try and beat down your more romantic side before you started ravishing Cupa!'

"Going off topic again." I reminded him "And I do NOT have a romantic side."

'Sure… anyways, you love Cupa twice as much now.'

"Since when did I fall in love with Cupa?"

'Some time around… yesterday, the victims were only you guys that were inside you room, so… meh, I hate explaining stuff.'

"Wait… so if that's the case, then what are Jack and Blazette doing right now…?" I shivered at the thought of them making heated and passionate love inside that small guest room.

My previous assumptions were proven right by the "lewd" sounds that were coming from somewhere inside the house, please don't tell m-

"AH! Jack!"

Why… do they have to be so loud?

"Jack, why are you doing this to m-NGH!"

Not being able to listen anymore, I quickly searched for my phone, luckily, it was still in my pocket. I took it out along with the earbuds and played some music to block out the really disturbing sounds that Blazette is making.

Ahh, music, I can relax no-

Battery Empty

Talk about bad luck.

The sounds that I didn't even want to hear came back, surely, this will scar me for the rest of my life.

"Do you like it Blazey?" Jack asked, you can just hear the smirk in his voice.

"N-No, s-stop, it hurts…" Blazette wheezed out a reply.

Second by second, I was already planning on how to erase this memory, such as banging my head on the wall until I get amnesia, or watching the goriest mov- I just remembered, movies like those don't affect me in any way.

"This _**IS**_ our first time doing this…" Jack trailed off.

"Jack, no wait! I'm still recoveri-AH!" Blazette cried out.

Alright, that's it.

With my mind not being able to handle it anymore, I opened the door to the small hallway, and walked to the guest room. I was about to knock on it before…

"Jack, stop!"

"Sorry, I can't stop, you're just too cute when I do this to you."

With my fist clenched and knuckles turning white, I quickly and loudly knocked on the door. To my fear, they didn't even stop, let alone notice my knocking.

"Alright, plan C." I said to myself with a determined face.

'Wait, what happened to plan B?'

"I dunno, plan C just reminds me of an anime."

With that, I kicked the door open to reveal a teary eyed Blazette on the floor being… tickled to death? Oh thank god they didn't do "those" kinds of things.

"J-Jack…" She squeaked out, "I-I'll get you for this."

I only shook my head in pity for the blaze before closing the door shut. I guess Jack Frost liked laughs?

After that thought, I walked downstairs to make some breakfast, on my way, I saw Cupa covering her face with her hoodie while Silica was saying comforting stuff to her while patting her back.

I simply continued my short walk to the kitchen, hearing some pained yelps from Jack along the way.

Once I was in the kitchen, I made bacon and pancakes for breakfast just because it reminded me of a certain magical yellow dog.

I made just enough for the five of us to eat, after I finished setting the table, I called all of them to eat.

We were seated in order from left to right; Silica, Cupa, and I while Jack and Blazette sat on the opposite side of the table. Cupa and I were not making any sort of eye contact whatsoever; we were still feeling awkward from the previous event.

They were all happily munching away at their meal except for me, since I was under the effects of that stupid spell; it was really hard to control, and having Cupa right next to me wasn't helping the situation one bit.

This was really stupid to begin with, why did I even sit next to her?

Not really wanting to embarrass her by another kiss, I said a weak excuse to the mobs, to which they just nodded in response.

I stood up and ran to my room, planning to murder Herobrine for what he'd done.

When I arrived at my room, I turned on my PC and logged in my account, only to reveal a wallpaper of Cupa on my desktop, it wasn't there before… did Herobrine do this?

I let out an exasperated sigh before opening Minecraft.

I logged in then went on the single player world that I recently blew up with a nuke, thankfully, the nether portal was still intact.

I didn't even waste a single thought before going through the almost broken portal that Herobrine and Herobrina went through.

My character arrived inside a nether fortress which looked rather different than the others; it had golden floors, several hallways that were striped with obsidian and diamond blocks, glowstone chandeliers, a bunch of zombie pigmen acting as mindless guards, and it even had a big lava pool with ghasts bathing in them.

After my little observation, I turned on the X-Ray mod and quickly spotted Herobrine sitting alone upstairs. I made my character sprint up to him, only to be blocked by two giant magma cubes guarding a really big and royal looking door.

So I did what any gamer would do in this situation, and that was turning on creative mode. Once I did that, I simply walked to the door, and destroyed it… with TNT.

'Okay, wasn't that just going overboard?' Kyele asked from inside my mind.

"Sure." I replied before double tapping the W key, making my character sprint up to Herobrine that was yelling something about his apparently very valuable door.

"Idiot, take off the spell, now." I demanded into my mic.

"You can't make me." He replied tauntingly, "What are you going to do now, tough guy?"

I simply took out a nuke from the item list.

"Hah! That bomb can't work in this place! Everything around here is made out of explosion resistant blocks. So no more explosions from you!" He said while doing a little victory dance, he really was becoming annoying, really fast.

"Oh, ok." After I said that, I exited Minecraft, then opened the folder that contained the game, I saw the little txt file that held the stats for the nuke.

Radius (500)

Affect all blocks (True)

After I changed those settings, I saved the file before opening Minecraft back up again.

"Where did you run off to?" Herobrine asked.

"I tweaked the settings of the nuke; it destroys everything within a five-hundred block radius. You better take off the spell if you don't want this place to be obliterated." I threatened him before placing down the nuke.

"…" Herobrine said nothing.

"…?"

"I can't."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay." After I said that, I placed down a lever beside the nuke.

"I feel a sense of déjà vu right now." Herobrine said while slumping down his shoulders in defeat.

"Me too." Right after I said that, a certain daughter of a god let loose an arrow from an enchanted bow.

Being the pro that I am, I activated the slow motion mod, which like the name implies, slows down time.

'Dude, you really have a lot of mods.' Kyle complimented, which made me realize, I did have a lot of mods… 117 to be exact, but that's off topic right now.

I typed in /freeze in the command box, which thankfully made the arrow stop; it was almost half a block away from my character. The reason why I even typed in the command is that Herobrina turned my game mode into survival, which would result in my character dying with an arrow protruding from his head if not for the /freeze command.

"Just cancel the spell." I said to Herobrine with an annoyed sigh.

"I can't, I already told you that." He replied while standing like a statue because of the /freeze command.

"Fine…" I then clicked on the lever.

Herobrine and Herobrina immediately went into a panic, and they became too annoying so I just typed in /defuse out of pity before logging out of Miencraft. I was about to turn off my computer until I saw the Steam chat box.

Scorpium: Dude, we got a problem.

Ripper: ?

Scorpium: A new mob.

Seeing that, I searched up the rage meme on google before sending it to Scorpium.

Scorpium: LOL don't worry, I'll just let her live with me.

Ripper: What about your parents?

Scorpium: They already agreed to having two girls sleep in the house, it was really embarrassing.

Ripper: Oh, ok, what mob is it?

Scorpium: A snow golem. She says she's Jack's sister.

Ripper: …

Scorpium: Dude…?

Ripper is now offline.

* * *

**Ok, that was it, please leave a review, follow and fav if you want.**

**I think I'm not going to be updating for 2 weeks max or something like that since school exams are coming up, and yeah... (I live in the Philippines, school starts so soon ;_;)**

**If this looked rushed to you, it is, sorry if I disappointed you guys. D:**

**Some credits for you:**

**Me (Rhapzody) for writing this**

**Scorpium (Adrian) for encouraging me, and pointing out some errors**

**BlackStar 2.0 (Beta reader) for beta reading**

**That's it, bye guys. Time for me to suffer school. ;_;**

**~Bye**


	8. Chapter 8: Personas

?: With this notebook, I can change the world! I can become god!

?: I don't see the point here, why do you want to change the world? It sounds like too much work.

?: This world will become a better place by my passing judgement, it will take a lot of time, but I will become the ruler of this new world, Ryuk.

Kyle: Wait, what?

?: (Since when did he get here?)

Kyle: Who's Ryuk?

Ryuk: Light, you better hide the death note before that kid sees it.

Kyle: What's this?

Light: It's nothing- No wait, don't touch it!

Kyle: Whoa… That's one ugly monster.

Ryuk: Who're you calling ugly?! Light, beat him up!

Light: I don't take orders from you!

Kyle: Huh… there are a lot of names here… I should write yours in big letters to avoid confusion. The name's Light, right?

Light: No! don't write my name in it!

Ryuk: Haha, he just did.

Light: N-NO! *gurgle* *dies of heart attack*

Ryuk: Well kid, looks like you're the new owner of the Death Note.

Kyle: Death Note huh? *evil grin*

**Rhapzody: WHOA WHOA! Wrong one! Where the hell is the other one!?**

Scorpium: Haha… it's here, I gave you the wrong story… sorry about that.

**Rhapzody: Damn it, Scorpium! Next scene, next sce-!**

*static*

**Sorry about that and sorry for not updating for two weeks! But thankfully the exams are now over and I am back! Before we start, I'll respond to your reviews from chapter 7 since I couldn't even respond to your reviews at the last chapter due to school reasons, yeah… I don't like school that much.**

Ripper: Cause I said so. :P

BlackStar: You already know, you're the one who gave it. Remember? :O

YoshiEmblem: Indeed it does.

Justasnawesomeperson: Woo! Fellow filipino!

DementedDarkness: I see you've changed your pen name. Oh and... OH CRAP A NUKE-

Vertris: Summative tests. I know dat feel bro.

Ze - Writing is Mainstream: NOOO, Don't turn into a monster! Here's the chapter!

RavingDead: Thanks!

DylanMendes: Thank you! *brofist*

random guy: Yes, I do have schedules for my updating. I update every weekend and sometimes I update at Wednesday when I'm feeling inspired.

sethhouserisaboss: SURPRISE!

TundraAndGateau: Sorry, I don't have a Skype account :C

Tsigun: Thanks for the support!

ikilledherobrine: Well, you wanted a snow woman and sparing Herobrine... I dunno, lol.

DCN: I will keep goin'!

* * *

Kyle sat in front of his blackened monitor while staring at his own blurry reflection. He really wasn't in the mood for going out of his home right now, the main reason was that there were too many things plaguing his mind since there was that stupid spell that Herobrine cast on him, he's been having a hard time in controlling his emotions, especially when Cupa was around him. He was planning on what to do in this little predicament. Maybe just lock himself up inside his room until the spell wears off? No, he couldn't simply do that, he had already made plans with his best friend, Adrian to give the mobs a tour of the city, so locking himself up wasn't an option. There was only one thing to do to escape this situation, and it was a rather… weird solution, "Take over for me, Kyele."

'Sure thing, boss!' A voice replied in his head.

Kyle was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder which means that he has a lot of different personalities, the cause of this was his rather traumatic past, but there was something different with him. He could change personalities at will, which to say was rather above the ordinary.

There was a reason on why he's doing this other than being lazy and that was because he didn't really want to kiss Cupa anymore. They're not even a couple!

After that thought, the boy closed his dark brown eyes momentarily, then opened them again to reveal irises with a lighter shade of blue. He stood up from his chair, stretching his arms as he did before walking outside the room to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

A couple of moments later, Kyle, or should I say Kyele walked out of the bathroom already fully dressed in a casual attire with his regular somewhat spiky hairstyle. He checked himself out on a nearby mirror, satisfied on how he looked, the boy walked downstairs to the awaiting mobs, strangely enough, they were all ready, even Blazette wore a more suitable attire for the occasion, which were a pair of brownish short shorts that only went down half of her thighs and she wore a red tank top, while the other mobs just wore their normal attire.

Kyele walked towards them and asked energetically, "You guys ready?" which made all of them put on a confused face. Since when did he become that energetic?

Cupa however, noticed something different with him other than his sudden change of energy, and it was his irises, since when did they become blue? When both of them were at the beach, Cupa swore she saw a pair of brown eyes rather than blue ones, after some thought, she simply shrugged it off as her seeing things.

"First, let's go to Adrian's house." He said to them before opening the front door of his house, gesturing for them to follow as he did, once they were all out of the house, Kyele locked the door before walking towards Adrian's house.

As they walked, Kyele explained some things about the city and the places that they were going to visit. One of the mobs would speak up and ask a question once in a while if they were interested in something. They were all adjusted to the boy's attitude by now without them even knowing that it was his other personality talking.

_Meanwhile at some unknown location…_

Kyle was standing inside some sort of room that had… nothing in it. The place was completely blank. He was in a white room. The only things that were in there were him and a… couple of others that was identical to his appearance? The only thing different about them were the colour of their eyes. One was red, another pink, and another yellow and so on. This was where he went after telling Kyele to take over for him. This was the place for his multiple personalities, although this was his first time being here since he didn't even know this place existed.

"Hey dude!" The one with the yellow irises greeted before running up to him and trying to pull him into a bro hug but Kyle side stepped out of the way to avoid him.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked with suspicion in his tone of voice.

"Ah right, we haven't met before… I don't have a name so…" He trailed off, "You can just call me Yellow. We're kind of your other personalities." He finished while gesturing at the other people who looked exactly like him.

"I thought Kyele was my only split personality."

This time another personality answered him, this one had Amethyst coloured eyes, Amethyst was believed to be the colour of higher knowledge, "Not really, but Kyele was the only one who could talk to you. We're the ones who lay dormant inside your head until something woke us up." He was referring to the spell Herobrine used on him.

"Does that mean you guys can take over my body?"

"No, only Kyele can do that, although you can get all the traits of the other personalities if necessary with you still in control." Amethyst replied, "But there are some personalities which you can't control, however, they can only take control of your body when something provokes the personality."

"That's… good to know." He said before sitting down cross-legged on the blank floor.

* * *

"Alright, we're here." Kyele said to the mobs.

They were now at Adrian's house after a couple minutes of walking.

After that, he walked in front of Adrian's doorstep and rang the doorbell twice. There was a loud thud in response before a "C-Come in!"

Kyele opened the door to reveal Adrian being hugged tightly by a girl with orange hair that went just below her shoulders, a pair of grey eyes, and she wore a buttoned up sweater with orange and white striped long sleeves, while she wore a pumpkin hat on top of her head. She looked like she was at the age of fifteen.

"H-Help…" Scorpium wheezed out.

'Mind if I take over for a bit?' Kyle asked from inside his head.

'Nope.' Was Kyele's simply reply before his light blue eyes turned into a pair of dark brown ones.

"Okay. I did not expect to see this." He said to no one in particular.

In response to Adrian's plead for help, Jack walked towards the girl and pinched her left ear so hard that it immediately started to turn red.

"Ouch ouch! Stop!" She said while letting go of Adrian and flailing her arms around in an attempt to stop the stinging sensation she was feeling on her left ear. Once she let go, Andr who was nearby immediately teleported right next to the boy and hugged him protectively from the girl, which in turn made Adrian show a light blush.

"Stop being so clingy sis!" Jack scolded his younger sister while letting go of her ear which caused her to stop her movement.

"Bro? It's you!" She said before facing him and hugging him tightly with a happy smile on her face, "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, Snowflake." He said before pulling away from the hug.

"Don't call me that! Just call me Snow."

"Sure, Snowflake." Her brother teased with a smirk, which made Snow put on a cute pout before crossing her arms and looking away from her brother in disgust. But that look immediately went away when she saw the people that were at the door. Wasting no time at all, she quickly ran and hugged Silica and Cupa, although she avoided hugging Blazette due to obvious reasons.

Andr was still hugging Adrian, although not protectively now, but in some sort of comforting way which made Kyle and Jack raise an eyebrow to.

With a small smirk, Jack teasingly said to the two, "Ah, young love." Before long, Kyle caught up with Jack and turned his irises into the colour yellow. "They're going to be the best couple of 2013." Kyle said, "Don't forget to invite me to your wedding." He finished jokingly.

After the shy girl heard all of that, she quickly pushed Adrian away before teleporting behind the girls to try and hide her growing blush. The push made Adrian stumble across the room and land on the cold floor with a thud.

"Ouch, rejected by your lover." Kyle said teasingly before offering his hand to help the downed boy up.

"She's not my lover!" Adrian denied with a flustered face while standing up, but after that, he put on a confused face, "Wait, didn't you have brown eyes?" He asked which made all the mobs look at Kyle.

"Uh…" He trailed off while looking away in another direction to try and think of an excuse, after a while, he said doubtingly, "Contact lenses…?"

Cupa caught sight of Kyle's yellow gaze and immediately remembered that he had light blue ones earlier this morning, but they were also a dark brown colour yesterday. Suspicion rising, she asked "What are you hiding?"

"N-Nothing r-really." He replied. He mentally slapped himself for stammering, now they're going to be even more suspicious.

"You're not your usual self." She said while her eyelids narrowed into slits before taking a steps towards him.

Letting out a deep sigh, his eyes turned back into his original dark brown colour. "Well that backfired."

And then a somewhat extensive explanation began which included the spell and his ability to change personalities at will.

As he finished explaining, it took some time for the new information to sink in through Cupa's mind, and when it did, she put on a look of disbelief.

So that's why she's been feeling so weird lately, but the fact that Kyle only acted like he did yesterday because of the spell sort of discouraged her from confessing the feelings that were bubbling within her heart.

As she was thinking that, Kyle approached her and said, "Sorry for acting like I did back then."

She made a small jump of surprise from her thoughts being interrupted before directing her ember gaze at Kyle. As soon as she did that, their eyes immediately locked onto each other. She stared into his dark brown eyes while he stared into her ember ones. At a loss for words, she stammered out a simple "I-It's fine."

"You sure?" He asked while leaning his head closer to hers. It was hard for Cupa to know his intentions since he was only showing a neutral expression on his face.

"Yeah." Was her simply reply.

"Oh, okay." He said before giving her a small peck on her forehead.

The room immediately went quiet as the others stared at them.

"What?" Kyle asked innocently, completely oblivious to the situation he threw himself in.

"You just kissed a girl…" Adrian pointed out with a face full of shock, since it was the first time he ever saw Kyle kiss a girl.

"So…?"

"W-Why would you d-do that?" Cupa stammered out with her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

"Blame Herobrine." Kyle replied.

"Are you going to use Herobrine as an excuse for kissing me?!" She piped up with fists clenched and a face as red as a tomato from a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Probably." He smirked before kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Alright, that was it guys. Please leave a review. It'll really help me out.**

**Credits**

**Me (Rhapzody) for writing this**

**Scorpium for beta reading**

**BlackStar for the name "Snowflake"**

**You guys for reading :D**

**Welp, that's it for today.**

**~Bye guys**


	9. Chapter 9: Park

**Hi guys, it's me again, sorry for not updating for two weeks AGAIN, we were shooting a movie for our school and I was the one who ended up having to edit all of the clips so It's been hard finding time to write the story, I am so sorry! Please understand. I'm even surprised that I actually found time to write this. Um, oh yeah, another thing, I made this chapter the LONGEST of all the chapters that I ever wrote, think of it as a sorry gift for not updating for two weeks.**

* * *

After Cupa finally calmed down from being kissed by Kyle, the eight of them started the tour of the city. To start it off, they walked to their first destination and that was the city park.

As the auburn-haired girl's eyes wandered all over the place, she mouthed, "Wow…" in astonishment at the beautiful sight presented before her. The park had a lot of flower beds placed in order by colour, lush green grass that were perfectly trimmed, and the park even had a small lake in it. At the very centre of the park was a big marble fountain that was surrounded by different coloured flowers. It was currently turned off but it was still a beautiful sight to look at.

"Alright, so this is the city park." Adrian started off while gesturing with his arms at the park, "It's a go to place for picnics and romantic couples." He said before sending a knowing look at Jack and Blazette, and to some weird extent, he sent the same look towards Kyle and Cupa who were currently standing beside each other.

They both sent him a confused look before accidentally looking at each other. For a moment, their eyes locked onto each other until both of them looked away flustered, Cupa crossed her arms and did a pout as she did while Kyle simply looked away. The previous event still made things a bit awkward for them.

Andr, Snow, and Silica who were watching the two snickered at them; they found the couple somewhat entertaining to watch.

After their amusement, all of them arrived at the fountain found at the centre of the park, "Some people come here to the fountain to make a wish." Scorpium stated, "So, do you guys want to?"

Andr stepped forward and nodded her head before asking him, "How do you… make a wish?"

"Well…" Scorpium trailed off while digging his hands in his pocket before pulling out a small coin, "You basically just throw a coin in the fountain before making a wish." He finished before handing her the coin, as he did, their hands brushed against each other lightly giving the two small goose bumps and a chill down their spine.

"O-Okay." She stammered before tossing the coin into the fountain. After the sound of a small splash, she closed her eyes while clasping her hands together and then made a wish.

After that, she opened her eyes back up again and breathed a light sigh.

"So… what did you wish for?" Scorpium asked the girl curiously.

"It's a secret." She replied simply.

Kyle stepped forward before saying, "My turn." as he took out a coin from his pocket. He tossed the coin at the inactive fountain, creating a small splashing sound from the left over water, as he heard that, he closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again.

"What did you wish for?" Scorpium asked.

"I wished for the fountain to turn on," He said before stepping backwards, "But that won't probably work."

As if to prove him wrong, the once inactive fountain suddenly turned on. The sprays of water burst upwards from the water creating a short show of dancing water and splashes, "Well that was highly unexpected." Kyle said as he looked up to watch the water sprays.

The sudden bursts of water managed to surprise Andr which caused the girl to let out a yelp of surprise before hiding herself behind Scorpium. She hugged him tightly from behind and closed her eyes shut from fear of being hit by the water. Luckily, Scorpium was just as tall as Andr so the girl could hide perfectly behind the boy.

From a distance, they actually looked like a cute couple.

After a couple of moments, the water died down and the fountain was once again deactivated. Turns out, a couple of technicians were just testing out whether there were some things in need for repair or not. Despite the water being gone, Andr still clung onto Scorpium like her life depended on it.

"U-Umm, A-Andr," He stammered out, "Y-You can l-let go now."

She opened her eyes to see if the water had stopped, but there was something obscuring her view and that something was Scorpium's head. She looked down to see that there was no actual gap separating their bodies, she moved a bit, but that just caused her chest to rub against the boy's back sending a shockwave through his body.

After that, she jumped back quickly and said a "S-Sorry." While a light blush crept its way on her face.

"I-Its o-okay." He said to reassure the girl as he rubbed his cheek lightly with the tip of his index finger.

"You guys look good together." Kyle said non-chalantly before the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Scorpium stammered out a question as he sent them a questioning look.

"You guys look good as a romantic couple." He replied as he pointed his index finger at the two.

"W-W-We d-do?" Andr stammered out.

"A-Andr, w-what are you saying?"

"Oh~? I think Adrian and Andr have a crush on each other." Snow teasingly said, "I'm so jealous~"

"I-I do not!" They both denied in unison.

"In my honest opinion," Blazette began, "You two would really look good as a couple." Although it was hard to believe that an energetic person such as Adrian would pair up nicely with someone as shy as Andr, but the two was an exception. They really did look good as a couple.

"Why are you guys saying this all of a sudden?!" Scorpium asked, flustered.

"Because we like to…?" Silica replied.

"…" Andr said nothing as she hid her face in her turtle-neck sweater from embarrassment.

Deciding that the embarrassment was enough, Kyle walked to the front of the group and said, "Let's move on." Before looking at Scorpium to carry on with the tour, but found that he was too embarrassed to even speak now. "Oh well… let's continue." He said before walking towards the direction of the small lake.

Needless to say, when they got there, Andr was as stiff as a stick from fear of the water.

When Scorpium saw this, he said "It's alright." To reassure her, which made her relax a bit.

Kyle was rather… weird here, he looked like himself, but there was something off with him, but Cupa couldn't put her finger on it.

He walked to the nearby tree that was placed near the lake. Curious, Cupa followed him from behind.

When they got there, Kyle's palm was placed over a part of the tree, Cupa couldn't see what it was, but it looked like he was touching letters that were carved in the tree.

Kyle moved his palm to another collection of letters, revealing the letters that were under his palm previously, they formed "Best father ever", it was really badly carved, and the carving looked like it was made by a four year-old kid.

Then realization hit her full on. This was probably the place that he and his father would go to hang out when he was younger.

"Umm, Kyle? Are you alrigh-" She was about to finish her sentence but couldn't due to Kyle suddenly hugging her.

It was really sudden for her, and the only natural thing that registered to her was to pull away, and that she did, she struggled to get out of his grip, but she stopped her struggling from the sound of sobbing right next to her ear.

"I-If you're going to a-ask, I'm not c-crying, I'm just sobbing." He said with a shaky voice as he still hugged her tightly. The others were throwing a bunch of pebbles at the water to see who would get the most bounces, so they two weren't seen, "Totally not c-crying." He said before closing his eyes shut to try and prevent more tears from flowing down, but they were still too much.

Cupa was somewhat shocked to see Kyle crying, the last person she thought would cry was him. After all, when they first met, he was devoid of emotions, albeit a bit weird when sleepy.

After a couple of moments of processing that, she wrapped her arms around him and began to stroke his back in a soothing manner before whispering, "What's wrong?", but the only response she received were more sobs and shaky breaths.

After a couple moments of letting out his bottled up emotions, he finally got hold of himself and pulled away from the hug.

"Sorry about that," He apologized while rubbing his eyes of the remaining tears, once he was done rubbing, he moved his arms to the side to reveal that his eyes were a charcoal grey, the colour of depression and sadness. A couple of seconds later, they faded back into his original dark brown colour.

"That was embarrassing." He said in his normal monotone with slightly bloodshot eyes from all the crying.

"What happened to you?" Cupa asked.

"Well…" He then explain the reason to her, turns out that this was the place where he and his dad would go to for some father-son time, and it was just too sad for him to see this old place and remember all the happy memories he knew he could never have again.

After his explanation, Cupa was the one who was teary-eyed; she didn't know that Kyle's father was murdered. She understood how painful it was. She knew the feeling of losing a father at such a young age since her family was killed back in Minecraft, and when Kyle poured out all the sadness that was bottled up in his heart right in front of her, she felt… sad because of that.

"Haha, that's probably going to ruin my ima-" Before he could finish, Cupa pulled him into a tight hug with her face buried in his chest. He went wide-eyed at the contact.

"I know how it feels to lose a dad…" She said as she slowly wrapped her arms around him, "So it's okay to cry because of that… it's painful, I know." She gave him a light squeeze, "The pain of losing a father." And right as she was saying that, droplets of rain started to fall from the sky.

Scorpium noticed this and quickly told Andr to teleport back to his house to which she nodded her head eagerly and did what he said. Luckily, there were no people around to notice her.

Welp, the entire tour would have to wait.

Jack made an ice umbrella for Blazette while using Silica's web to cover the handle to act as an insulator.

Scorpium ran up to Cupa and Kyle in the pouring rain, once he was there, he opened his mouth to say something, but he was shocked at the sight of the two of them hugging. Deciding not to ruin their moment, he closed his mouth before turning around and walking back to the four other mobs that were waiting.

"Let's go." Scorpium said to the four awaiting people.

"Wait, what about the- oh…" Blazette abruptly stopped at the end of her sentence when she spotted the two.

"They're so romantic~" Snow said dreamily before taking a step towards them.

Jack saw this and quickly pulled at his sister's arm and quickly said, "Well, let's go to Adrian's house. Let's throw a party there!" he meant that as a distraction so that Snow won't interrupt the two, and it looks like she took the bait.

"Oh? That's going to be awesome!" She exclaimed, completely forgetting Cupa and Kyle.

"Hey! We're not gonna throw a party at my house!" Adrian protested.

"We're gonna need a place to stay until the rain dies down, and Kyle's place isn't an option since the door is locked." Silica stated.

"Okay…" Adrian sighed in defeat as before he began walking back to his house in the pouring rain with the mobs following him, luckily, Snow and Jack made four ice umbrellas, so it was enough for all of them.

As the rain became too strong to ignore, Kyle and Cupa pulled away from the hug at the same time, sopping wet, "Well, now that we've done hugging in the rain, what about kissing next?" Kyle said with a smirk.

After some time processing what he just said, she was completely shocked, but she decided against showing it on her expression, instead, she put on a faux smirk and said, "Sure." Almost slyly.

Hearing the unexpected answer and her somewhat sly tone, he stammered out with cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, "T-That was a-a j-joke, Cupa." Even though he's monotonic most of the time, Cupa managed to make him stammer. He wasn't really like this before he met her.

Cupa bit her lip to try and supress the laughter that was threatening to escape her mouth from the reaction that Kyle gave. Of course she knew that he meant it as a joke, she spent enough time around him to know that.

She couldn't supress her laughter any longer, "I know, silly!" She said while laughing as she gave him a friendly slap to the shoulder, "But seeing you act like that is really entertaining!"

Realization hit him then and there that he was the one who got tricked, "Y-You're so mean, Cupa!" He said uncharacteristically as opposed to his normal self.

Cupa burst out into even more laughter as she found the very unusual and rare sight of Kyle blushing and stammering like an idiot very amusing and funny to watch.

"I-I-I'll really kiss you if you don't stop laughing!" He stammered out a weak threat with a now fully red blush gracing his face, even the water from the rain that was soaking them couldn't hide the blush.

That just made Cupa laugh even more.

'Haha! Dude you're stammering! This is actually the first time you stammered!' Kyele said.

'T-This is not the right t-time!' He was even stammering in his thoughts, 'It's just because of the spell and this cold rain!'

'Sure, tell yourself that.'

He groaned, "You're still not going to stop laughing?" He received a couple of laughs in response.

Guess not.

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you." He said before pulling down her hood, he was aiming for her cheek again… but Cupa's movement made him miss, which in turn caused him to almost kiss her on the lips, if it were not for his quick reflexes and abrupt stopping, they would've shared their first kiss then and there.

Noticing how close his face was to hers, her laughter immediately died down to be replaced by a deadly silence as the only things that were resounding through the park were the light pitter-patter of the rain and the shaking of tree branches from the wind. His lips were literally 2 centimetres away from hers, one wrong move and they'd end up actually doing what they wanted.

She slowly closed her eyes as she leaned her head towards his.

Only to miss and almost stumble over.

"What were you trying to do, actually?" Kyle asked the girl, turns out that he side-stepped at the last moment.

"N-Nothing!" She lied.

The rain started to become a thunderstorm as lightning and thunder resounded through the entire place.

"Ah, okay… we should really get going. This isn't particularly the best place to stand in a storm." And it wasn't after all; they were standing right under a tree in a thunderstorm. Nothing bad is going to happen, right?

There was a sudden strike of lightning right near the place that they were standing.

From the rather very close strike of lightning and the eardrum shattering sound of thunder, Cupa did a surprised "EEEP!" sound before jumping into Kyle's arms from fright.

"Well… who's laughing now?" He said as he looked down at her, she was being carried by him.

"This isn't funny! Bad things happen when I get hit by lightning!" Cupa said loudly.

After she said that, he did remember something in Minecraft, and that was lightning charged creepers, he also did remember something about Cupa turning into one if she gets hit by lightning. Well… needless to say, he was worried.

"It's okay, nothing bad is going to happen." He said to reassure her as he placed her back down.

'Dude, you're gonna jinx it!" Kyele exclaimed, he was kind of afraid that their lives were in danger.

'Right…'

'Oh wait! I remember, you can do magic!'

He replied with a deadpanned 'What.' In his thoughts.

'Oh wait no; I got it confused with an anime that we watched.'

"…"

Luckily, the thunderstorm was rather short as it immediately died back down to small droplets of water.

Sensing that the rain has finally slowed down, Cupa breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're all wet." Kyle pointed out. They were really wet. Kyle's hair was now completely flat from being wet as his clothes were sticking uncomfortably to his body, while Cupa's auburn hair was sticking to her neck and back and her green clothes were now a dark green from being soaked. Needless to say, they were really uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's go." He said before walking ahead of Cupa to the direction of his house.

Cupa gladly obliged and ran up beside him, only to slip on the wet ground and fall down.

"Ouch." Kyle said as he looked down on her, "You okay?" He extended out a helping hand for her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." She replied while taking Kyle's hand and pulling herself up.

"We should just hang on to each other to avoid slipping." Kyle said before walking again with his hand in hers.

Cupa too, began walking beside him. They were the only ones walking down the street since it was still raining moderately and them holding hands in the rain was really romantically cliché, although they weren't a couple, both of them looked like one. Both of them probably didn't know that they liked/loved each other, the main reason was that because of the too many interruptions that they experienced, they were now very discouraged to even confess. So that might be a problem in their probable future.

After a couple minutes of walking, the two of them finally arrived at Kyle's house, soaking wet from the still pouring rain, and obviously, the two of them were really cold. Cupa was visibly shivering now, but Kyle didn't show anything, he still had that poker face on, however, his skin was already a deathly white from the cold.

Wasting no time at all, he took the key that was in his pocket and inserted it in the lock of the door and gave it a twist to make it open. Once he opened the door, Cupa immediately walked inside while leaving a trail of wet footprints in her wake, Kyle followed shortly after.

Without hesitation, Cupa flopped down cross-legged on the nearby fireplace to get warm; however, there was a big hole in her plans to warm up, and that was; the fire wasn't lit.

She didn't know how to even light a fire.

Seeing this, Kyle walked next to her and grabbed a box of matches right above the fireplace before sparking one up and throwing it in. It took a while for the fire to get hot enough, and when it did, Cupa let out a sigh of relief as she felt her body warming up.

The moment of relief was short-lived however, because Kyle threw a white towel right over her, covering her entire head and face.

As she took a towel off her face and wrapping it around her shoulders, a piece of clothing landed right next to her.

It was a small green frilly one piece silk dress that was just enough for her to fit in it.

"It's my sister's nightgown when she was younger," Kyle said as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel, "It's yours, for now."

"Thanks, I guess?" She hesitantly thanks him as she gingerly handled the piece of clothing with both of her hands, she didn't wear anything besides her beloved hoodie before and she was really attached to it. So the idea of having to wear something else was a bit foreign to her, but nonetheless, she took hold of the bottom of her green creeper hoodie and began to pull it up slowly.

"Ahem," Kyle feigned a cough, "What're you doing?"

She sent her amber gaze towards him while raising an eyebrow, only then did realization hit her full on, and she quickly pulled her hoodie back down as a dark blush immediately shown itself on her face.

"You were planning to change clothes right in front of me?" Kyle asked.

"N-No! I-I just f-forgot that you were there." She stammered out a reply with cheeks a bright crimson red.

"I see…" He said shortly, he decided that he wouldn't tease her like he did countless amounts of times before whenever he had the chance, "I'll go up to my room to change into something dry. Call if you need me." He told her before going upstairs, leaving her alone in front of the fireplace.

"T-That was close." She said to herself as she began to pull her hoodie back up, as she was almost half-way done undressing, Kyle popped his head from upstairs before saying, "I forgot to ask; why are you even changing there?"

"AH!" She let out a yelp of surprise before pulling her clothing back down again. She looked behind her to spot Kyle standing on the staircase, she was obviously made that she was almost spotted naked by him twice, "You pervert!" She exclaimed before throwing the towel that was around her shoulders right at Kyle, hitting him right in the face.

"Hehe, I'll be going now." He said as he took the towel off his face before running back upstairs.

Seeing that Kyle was now out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief before changing her clothes quickly, once she was done, she stood up from her sitting position and walked to a nearby mirror.

The silk night gown fit her just right, it showed off the curves on her body and her creamy white shoulders. She looked even more beautiful with this on, but she'll never trade it for her beloved hoodie, she'll just wear this for sleeping purposes since it felt really comfortable.

She gazed at her own reflection inside the mirror once more as a smirk crawled its way onto her face, she just thought of an idea to make Kyle act like he did back at the park for revenge on embarrassing her countless of times before.

"Oh, Kyle~" She called him with a flirtatious tone, "I need help with something."

There were the sounds of footsteps going down the stairs in response, "What did you need help wi-" he couldn't finish because of the sight given to him, and because of it, he even forgot to stop walking, causing him to bump into the wall in front of him and falling down on his back.

He opened his now multi-coloured eyes dizzily; it seems that the bump caused some of his different personalities to show up at the same time accidentally.

Cupa immediately abandoned her idea and quickly ran up to the downed boy.

She kneeled down besides the Kyle before asking, "Are you alright?"

"I feel wEIrd…" He groaned out, "I really do feEL weIRD." His speech pattern was changing a lot. He felt rather loving, happy, gloomy, embarrassed, intelligent, sad, energetic, and a lot of other things all at once and it showed in his eyes, literally. His irises were like the rainbow, it was ridiculously colourful, like seriously colourful, "Can you slap me or sOMethiNG?"

Cupa raised an eyebrow at this but simply shrugged her shoulders before slapping him right on the cheek. She felt rather good and bad at the same time for doing that to him, but it was mostly good.

"Thanks for that… um… can you help me up?" He asked as he raised his arm up.

Cupa nodded her head before standing up and taking his hand, only to fall back down before landing on top of Kyle, turns out that she forgot that her feet were still a bit wet which made her slip on the floor.

And right at that moment, their bad luck decided to do its magic.

The door creaked open.

"Hey guys, it's unlocked now. They must be already home." Silica said as she stepped inside the house, only to stop dead in her tracks as she spotted the two laying on top of each other, "What the…"

"Silica, what's wro-" Blazette abruptly stopped near the end of her sentence as she spotted the two.

"What're you guys standing there fo-" Jack also stopped at the end of his sentence.

"Let me see, let me see!" Snow said curiously as she jumped up and down to get a better look at what the three were looking at.

"We can explain!" The two of them said in unison as Cupa stood back up, properly this time.

"You guys couldn't supress your urges any longer, huh?" Blazette clicked her tongue in disappointment , "At such a young age too."

"W-W-What are you saying?!" Cupa stammered out.

"And you, Kyle," Blazette said, completely ignoring Cupa, "I thought you would've had more control. I mean, hugging is okay, but that? I do not approve."

"Huh?" He said in confusion as he sat back up.

"You guys were going to do "it" at the age of fourteen!" The blond girl replied as she pointed an accusing finger at the both of them as her somewhat motherly side began to show up, "Explain yourselves."

"I slipped." Cupa replied.

"She slipped." He replied shortly after.

"Oh right, right, and you just happened to fall on top of each other?" Blazette said, still unbelieving at the two.

"Yup." They replied in unison.

"Besides," Kyle said as he stood up, "We're not gonna do "it" before we get married, right Cupa?" He asked as he nudged the girl lightly with his elbow.

The question clearly made Cupa blush furiously, "Who said we're gonna get married?!" She exclaimed as she jumped away from the boy.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly in reply, "I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired."

"Huh, it's still early," Jack said while looking outside at the barely visible setting sun, it was probably about 5:30PM now.

"What about food?" Silica asked.

"Ah right, I forgot about that…" Kyle trailed off in deep thought, "Cupa and I will go buy some food while you guys can stay here and… guard the house."

"Yipee! Guard duty!" Snow said excitedly as she jumped up and down on the floor, she kind of enjoyed guard duty back in Minecraft since she'd be the one to protect the villagers from intruders, and she did like throwing snowballs at random people.

"Sounds fine by me." Silica, Snow, and Jack agreed.

"Alright," Blazette agreed, "But don't do anything funny with Cupa, or else I'll burn your face off." She threatened.

"Okay." The boy nodded.

"I'll go with you," Cupa nodded, "But I need to wear something else other than this night gown." She said as she looked at her clothing, now that she took a deeper look at it, it did look a bit transparent, although not transparent enough to make her body show.

"Oh, okay, I'll get some clothes that my big sis used to wear when she was younger." Kyle said as he headed back up the stairs.

A couple of moments later, he held in his arms a pair of skinny jeans and a green tee shirt, "Here." He said as he handed her the clothes.

She took them and nodded before going upstairs to get changed.

Now that Cupa was gone, Kyle was left alone to be stared down by Blazette's chilly gaze.

"Uh… Is there something the matter, Blazette?" He asked.

"What were you guys actually doing when we weren't here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh…" He trailed off before blinking his eyes, turning them into a sky blue colour.

"Whoa, what the- oh hi guys."

'You handle Blazette." Kyle said to his alter ego inside his head.

'Dude, not fair!' Kyele complained.

'All is fair in love and war.'

'Where the hell did that come from?!'

'I dunno, just wanted to say something random before Blazette kills us.'

'She's going to kill us?!'

* * *

**Okay, well guys, if there were errors, which there will be due to how big this chapter is, please tell me in your reviews. I will immediately fix them.**

**Oh and you can ask me any questions you like in your reviews, whatever question it may be, I will answer as much of them in the next chapter.**

**Please review if you liked. Any kind of review is much appreciated.**

**You can also give me some ideas in your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10: Internal Problems

**As a special for reaching a hundred reviews... QUICK UPDATEEE.**

**Yeah, it's me again, if you're wondering on how I updated so quickly, it's because I actually wrote this a couple of days ago and coincidentally, it's a holiday here. Woohoo!**

Tsigun: Yep, no need to worry, I'll probably be updating, A LOT. (maybe)

Jackimo1999: I-I d-do? S-Sorry I-It's just my w-writing s-style...

alanjoanwislen: Well, read chapter four and find out.

ee10000: FLUFF.

YoshiEmblem: You are right on, school IS boring, hard, and frankly, not that useful in life.

TundraAndGateau: You keep bugging me a lot.

DementedDarkness: He's here.

RavingDead: Maybe... I don't know, if everything goes my way, maybe I can update faster.

kgg10: Thanks man.

Stamatis21: I choose... both.

Rookie-Writer: Expect more chapters.

Scorpium: WHOOAOAAA. The 100th reviewer! You took the spot ._.

**Anyways, that's it. Yew guys can read now.**

* * *

Fortunately, Blazette didn't kill the boy and now he and Cupa were on their way to the market to buy some food. It was about 6PM now and there were no dark clouds in sight, turns out that the rain was just really ephemeral.

The sun was still setting as the sky turned an orange glow while the light posts that were placed near the side walk started to light up one by one, partially illuminating the ground below.

The boy's eyes were now his usual brown while Cupa's attire was the clothes that Kyle gave her.

"So, I guess this is our second date then…" The boy said, trying to spark up a conversation with her, he decided that it would help pass the time since the walk to the city lasted for about thirty minutes.

Hearing that, Cupa sent her gaze off the sidewalk and onto him, "When was our first date?" The girl asked coolly, she was used to his behaviour by now.

"Remember the beach?" He reminded her as a car passed them by.

After she heard that, Cupa remembered the moonlit beach, how close they were that night, and how they almost shared their first kiss. Remembering that made a blush grace her facial features and she quickly lost her cool composure, "It wasn't a date! And this isn't one too!" She exclaimed, flustered at him.

"Then why are we holding hands?" He asked as a smirk crept its way onto his face.

She looked down beside her and realized that they were actually holding hands as they were walking, the original idea for that was that they wouldn't lose each other in the city, but they weren't in the city yet. So why were they?

"You grabbed my hand while I wasn't looking!" She said while pulling her hand away from the boy and bringing it to her side.

"Well that's true, but you didn't even bother to pull away until I mentioned it, maybe it's because you like being close to me?" Kyle replied.

That hit her dead on, she actually didn't even bother to pull away even when she noticed it earlier, and she kind of did like it. Not that she would say that out loud, "I-I do not!" she denied, but the stammering in her voice only made her less convincing.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

Then an awkward silence ensued.

They were all alone with no one in sight, no one to interrupt them. They could actually say those three words that have been at the tip of their tongues; waiting to be said without any interruptions, so why weren't they? They didn't really know that they harboured feelings for each other.

Cupa thought that Kyle wasn't serious.

Kyle thought that he'd sound like an idiot if he'd say it out loud.

'Okay… well this is awkward.' Kyele said, trying to break the silence.

'The silence is suffocating.' Kyle replied.

'Then say something!'

'Like what?'

'Like… "Cupa, I love you so much!" yeah, something like that.'

Kyle replied with a blunt and straightforward 'No.'

'Fine, fine, I'll be taking over for you since you're too chicken to say it to her.'

He wasn't really "chicken", and he was totally not scared of the bad reaction that Cupa might give.

'Don't you da-' He couldn't finish his sentence however, when that familiar feeling he gets when switching personalities hit him, but this was different, it had a kick to it.

The force actually made him almost topple over; it felt like someone just kicked him in the head with steel-toed boots. Resisting the personality swap actually hurt him.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Cupa asked with worry evident in her tone of voice.

"Y-Yeah." He replied with a dazed tone as he fought for control.

"Hm... okay…" Cupa shrugged it off before she continued to walk ahead.

She didn't notice it, but Kyle's right eye was now sky blue while his left one was still his dark brown.

'Oh come on dude! I'm trying to help kick start your relationship!' Kyele said.

'I'd rather die!' Kyle mentally screamed back as his left iris was starting to fade into Kyele's blue colour, 'You're going to make me look like an idiot.'

'Pfft, you'll thank me later.'

"Cupa, I-!" Kyele almost said out loud before Kyle mentally knocked himself on the head, it seems to have worked.

Cupa directed her gaze towards the boy before asking, "What is it?"

"Nothing." He covered up as he looked away from her, trying his best not to make eye contact.

"Are you sure?" She asked before she stopped walking, causing Kyle to bump into her lightly.

"Uh… y-yeah." He stammered out while still looking away from her, his left iris was now about half blue, "No problem here."

"If you say so…" She said with a suspicious tone before shrugging and walking again.

'Stop right now. Seriously.' Kyle said as he too continued walking, although he was struggling to do so.

'No! We both know that you two have been waiting a long time to confess, and I can't hold back pink anymore!'

'Pink? Who the-' Then he just remembered that he were to call his personalities by their eye colour, and pink was, according to Google, the colour of love… and sexual desire, 'Damn it.' He mentally said before letting his other personality, Yellow, to fully take over. That way Kyele couldn't take control anymore, but in turn, he was sent back to that blank room again.

"You're lucky that you can't die here." Kyle said coldly at his other personality.

"Sorry about that…" He apologized while scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment, "It's just that Pink can really be annoying sometimes…"

Just then, Amethyst walked in on the conversation, "You know there is a solution to your problem."

That immediately caught their attention, "What is it?" They both asked in unison.

"Well to start off, Kyle can create some sort of 'barrier' to prevent said personality from taking over, think of it as an invisible cage." He replied.

"Okay." Kyle said before a completely visible cage suddenly popped out of nowhere besides Amethyst. It had a lot of steel spikes and it was on fire with a swirling black hole in the middle. Oh come on, seriously?

"Whoa! What the heck is this thing?!" Amethyst said as he backed away from the demonic structure.

"The cage."

"You're gonna put him in that?!" Kyele asked with mouth agape.

"Yes."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious."

"Just change it into a more suitable one, you sadist!"

"Okay…" With that, the cage was now actually as big as the room. That's enough walking space, right?

"If you do that, you won't be able to swap personalities anymore." Amethyst pointed out.

"Oh…"

While they were trying their best to come up with something, Yellow was trying his best to avoid showing his rather "sunny" side, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling, mainly due to the reason that he is Kyle's happy personality.

"You've been smiling a lot lately." Cupa pointed out as she looked at him, the city was probably now ten minutes away as they could now see the bright lights, "Why's that?"

"No reason. I'm just…" He trailed off to think of an excuse, "…so happy that I'm with you." He said with that smile still plastered on his face.

"Knowing you, you'd have already held my hand already," She said suddenly, catching Yellow off guard, "Why aren't you?"

He gulped inwardly as he thought of something that Kyle would say, and the thing that popped up in his mind was; "Why? Do you actually like doing that with me?" He said as his smile turned into a smirk. He saw Cupa stiffen up as he said that.

She put on a calm demeanour and calmly said, "No, but this isn't like you." The city was now probably a two minute walk now and the new change of lighting made the boy's facial features clear, but he looked away to avoid making eye contact, "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"Yup." He replied while looking away.

Cupa suddenly stopped walking causing the boy to bump into her again.

"Look at me." She said in a commanding voice, but he wouldn't do it, so she grabbed his chin before attempting to make him look at her, but his head wouldn't budge.

As she was doing that, Yellow immediately went into a panic, 'Guys! Help!' He asked for help to the others.

There were some weird noises before someone said, 'No! take off the pointy objects!'

'Guys?'

'Ah! I'm on fire, help! O-Oh wait, it doesn't hurt actually. Hehe, look at me! I can control fire!' Then a couple of "whooshing" sounds were heard.

'Stop that right now, Kyele!' Amethyst scolded him.

'Guys, what're you doing?' Yellow asked, still resisting Cupa.

'Another black hole? Seriously?'

'It looks cool.' Kyle replied.

'Dude, is that a cobra?'

'I love Cupa soo much! I'm going to kiss her until she blacks out.'

'S-Stay away from me, you sick freak!'

'Guys, will you listen to me?!' Yellow mentally screamed which made all the chatter die down, 'Cupa's going to find out!'

'Find out what?' Kyle asked.

'Find out that I'm not you!'

'Dude, just kiss her, that usually works.' Kyele told him.

'Let me.' Pink said.

'No.' Kyle was the one to reply.

'Why not?'

'You're not allowed to do that.'

'Why?'

'Because I said so.'

'…Okay…'

'Not the time for that now!' Yellow reminded.

'Okay, I'll deal with this cage thing later.' Kyle said before swapping with Yellow, changing his irises into a dark brown, only then did he turn his head towards her direction.

As her amber and his dark-brown gaze locked onto each other, Kyle looked down a bit to see that her hands were holding his face, "Are you going to kiss me?" He asked non-chalantly.

"Hmph! In your dreams." She replied as she pushed his face away, "But are you okay?"

"I already said that a lot." Why was she asking anyways? "Why are you so worried?" He asked.

She didn't actually know the answer to that too, maybe because she likes/loves him? Somewhere along the lines of that.

As they were walking and talking, a boy who looked to be about the age of fourteen who had green eyes, hair as black as the night, and had a backpack on and another teen-aged boy who had dirty blonde hair, wore mostly black, while a black and white mask covered his face, walked past Kyle and Cupa.

"I can't believe mom's going to transfer me to a new school." The fourteen year-old teenager complained as he fumbled around with his backpack, "All my friends… I'm not going to see them again."

"It's alright, you have me as your friend, right Mark?" The person with the face-covered mask said.

"Yeah!" Mark cheerily said, "Oh right, I almost forgot that my mom also signed you up at the new school too." He said as he opened his backpack and took out a roll of paper.

"Huh…" His friend said as he looked at the contents of the paper, "Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome, but we should really give you a new name. We can't just let you go around named as "Demented Darkness" now can we?"

"Heh, we'll think up of something."

At Herobrine's lair/palace/castle/house/home/hideout…

"Herobrina, is it finished yet?" The brunette asked his daughter that was currently brewing something on a brewing stand.

"It's almost finished; just wait a couple of seconds." She said as she watched the blue coloured contents of the potion bubble up before settling down, "Ah, done." She then took the potion from the brewing stand with her hand and presented it before her father, "Personality potion, completed!"

"Perfect," He complimented, "This will surely cause some chaos." He said before breaking out into a fit of evil laughter… until he choked and eventually stopped laughing, "Remind me again, what does this do?" He pointed at the bottle as he scratched his head in mild embarrassment.

Herobrina face palmed with her other hand from how stupid her father can get, before sighing, "Just splash someone with this and one of the victim's personalities will be ripped away from him and will then become a physical entity." She explained, "Simple enough, right?"

"Ah… I get it." Herobrine said in understanding, "But how will we apply this on said victim?" He was clearly referring to Kyle.

"Just leave that to me. I have a plan."

* * *

**That was it guys, if you're wondering on how I'm doing, let's just say... I'm not really that well (I have a fever), but don't worry, I'm feeling a bit better now. Oh, and if there were any errors in this chapter, please let me know in the reviews. Scorpium's been really stressed out lately and I don't want him to stress even more on beta reading.**

**Like always, leave a review, follow/favorite, and do all those things that makes me happy.**

**If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask in the reviews. :D**

**_Credits_:  
**

**Me for writing**

**Vertris and DementedDarkness for the OCs**

**TundraAndGateau for the idea for the personality potion**

**That's... about it... BYE.**


	11. Chapter 11: Personality Ripper

**Heyo guys! It's me again for a quick update, the reason for this update is that I just wanted to put this up before school starts tomorrow, and I'm not really sure if I'll be updating in a while... Let's just see what life throws at me :V**

DementedDarkness: Ye sure about that? :C

TundraAndGateau: I'll ask anyways; why did you slap yourself ten times in the face?

RavingDead: Don't you mean Cupa? HURHURHUR

kgg10: Nah, OCs don't have to be an official mob talker girl.

Tsigun: Indeed :D

ee10000: Maybe, just maybe.

Stamatis21: Darn it, I lost. D:

BlackStar2.0: Um... wat.

Star: Break the fourth wall! Break it now! Loljk.

* * *

"Cupa, are you sure about this?" A certain black-haired boy asked a certain auburn-haired girl.

It was early in the morning now, as the sun slowly rose above the horizon. According to the nearby wall clock, it was exactly 6:00AM.

"You might get hurt." The boy said with some mild concern laced in his tone of voice, "And things might get a bit… heated."

"I'm sure about this!" She said enthusiastically, "I want to know how to do it."

"You woke me up so early in the morning just to do this?" He asked as a small yawn escaped his lips.

"Yup!" Was her reply, even though it was early in the morning, she had a really high level of energy.

"Fine… but if you regret this, don't come crying to me." He said before receiving a nod from Cupa, "Come here." He told her before a couple of creaking sounds were heard.

"What next?" She asked, eager to continue on with what they were about to do.

"Well, hold this with your hand, but be careful though."

Another creak.

"Whoa, this is kind of big… um, what's next?"

"Then just move up and down, that's simple enough, right?"

"Ah, like this?"

"Yeah, like that, keep it up."

"It's nothing, this is easy!" She said happily as she picked up her pace.

"Whoa, slow down."

Hearing that, she nodded her head and slowed down a bit, before going to a complete stop.

"Why did you stop?" The boy asked her.

"I'm just wondering on how it would taste like if I put it in my mouth."

"Why would you think of something like that?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Wait, don't put it in!" He quickly told her.

But it was already too late since she already did. She coiled her tongue around it to taste it, but she almost choked on the taste, "I didn't know it would taste weird!" She said as she spat it back out, coughing up a bit as she did.

"Should've warned you a bit sooner then," He said, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." She replied to reassure him.

"Okay, good, now take the knife again and chop the onions like what you did before." He instructed.

"Okay." She nodded before handling the knife and continuing again.

The girl asked him for his help on how to cook for reasons unknown to him and they were in the kitchen now, sitting in front of the kitchen counter with the girl currently chopping up an onion, surprisingly enough, she was good at it for her first try.

Kyle decided for Cupa to make some simple scrambled eggs with some spices on it as he regarded it an easy enough dish to make.

Finishing up chopping the onion on the chopping board, she happily said "Done!" as she presented the nicely chopped onion to the boy.

He nodded in affirmation before saying, " Okay, next up…"

Meanwhile at a certain house….

"Wake up, time for school!" A fourteen-year old boy said excitedly as he began jumping up and down on a bed, he was intending to wake his friend up, but from the rather long response, he decided to check if his friend was even there, he quickly pulled off the bed sheets only to reveal that nobody was sleeping underneath.

Unknown to the boy, a dark figure was creeping its way right behind him, before… "BOO!"

The boy looked behind him to see a grey wither skeleton with demonic looking wings as its teeth looked as if they came from a shark.

The horrid sight before him was enough to scare the boy, and making him fall off the bed from fright.

"Damn it, Sane! I told you not to scare Mark!" The skeleton said to no one in particular before turning into a humanoid figure with a half-black and half-white mask covered his facial features.

"Hehe, couldn't help myself." He said to himself again, although his voice was whispery, like that of a ghost.

Then he slapped himself with his right hand.

"Idiot."

"You hurt me and yourself. Guess who the idiot is now?"

"Why you… if only I could touch you, you'd already be in a world of hurt."

"Guess what? You can't, because I'm your alter ego. Take that!"

"…"

The boy that was sitting on the floor watched the entire exchange of words and scratched his head in confusion before asking, "Who are you talking to?" and why the hell did he slap himself?

He was about to punch himself in the face, but the boy's question managed to stop him from doing so, "Ah, right. I forgot to introduce you to Sane Light. He's kind of my alter ego."

"Sane Light? Why'd you name him Sane?" The boy asked.

"He thought it sounds cool, even though he doesn't have any sort of sanity left."

"True that." His whispery voice sounded.

Meanwhile at Adrian's…

"Adrian-kun, time to wake up." A certain brunette said softly to a sleeping boy while nudging said boy lightly on the shoulder with her hands, "Adrian-kun!"

The boy's eyes fluttered open before sending his sleepy gaze onto the girl, "Did you just call me Adrian-kun?" He asked sleepily with a yawn before he rubbed his eyes off of the sleep, "How did you even know that?"

"Um, well, I got it from that thing," The girl replied as she pointed Adrian's computer monitor.

It was jam-packed with anime.

"I watched some of them last night." She finished before teleporting to the chair that was in front of his computer, she then watched some more anime.

The anime was basically about a boy who found out that he had some treasure inside of him which also made him a prime target for the enemies that wanted power from this girl who had burning hair and blazing eyes, which also had fire powers and had a talking necklace. That's basically it.

"You stayed here in my room last night?" He said as he sat up from his bed.

"Yes." She said bluntly while still watching the anime.

"Where did you sleep?"

"I didn't actually sleep."

'I think I just accidentally turned her into an otaku.' He thought to himself as he lazily stood up from the bed then looked at his bedside clock, it was exactly 6:30 AM, approximately one hour and thirty minutes left before school starts, 'I better hide those anime before she turns into that girl from Watamo-'

~Ring Ring~

His phone's text alert went off.

So with a small yawn, he slowly walked to his computer stand and took said phone, but without taking a quick glance at the girl that was intensely watching anime. Although her claiming that she didn't sleep, it didn't even show, she still looked neat and as beautiful as ever.

Somehow feeling like she was being watched, Andr immediately turned her head to the side to see that Adrian's gaze was basically stuck to her figure.

Their eyes met, but only for a moment before the girl quickly turned her head back to watch anime and to break the eye contact, while the boy too, looked away and directed his gaze to the phone that he held in his hand to read the text message.

The text message was from their class president, Krystal.

"Guys, please note that the sub teacher from the previous school day is now our new English teacher until the end of the school year, and also please note that there are two new individuals that are joining our class, I expect that you give them a warm welcome."

After reading the text message, he then placed the phone back on the computer stand, "Is it even okay for you to be sleep deprived?" He asked the girl, completely forgetting about the text message.

"My kind doesn't normally sleep." She replied simply while her eyes were still glued to the monitor.

"Um… is that so?" He said before a somewhat embarrassing memory popped up in his mind, "So why did you sleep back then?"

"Back when?"

"Y'know, that first night that you spent in this world."

"First night, huh…" She trailed off as she went into deep thought as she tried her best to remember.

After a couple of seconds of deep thinking, her ears immediately turned into a bright red from the memory, the memory of her and him sleeping together in the same room, and also in a very intimate position.

"B-Baka!" She yelled, it seems that from her watching anime, she learned the Japanese word for 'idiot.'

"W-Why did you have to mention that?!" She said before teleporting to Adrian's bed and taking a pillow from said bed before teleporting back again and hitting the poor unsuspecting boy in the face with it.

Adrian just stepped on a proverbial landmine.

"S-Sorry!" He apologized as he flailed his arms in front of his face defensively from the furious and blushing ender girl, "I didn't mean to mention sleeping with you!" from his very poor choice of words, immediately got hit again… and again. This continued on for quite some while until Andr's arms gave out from hitting the boy with the pillow numerous amounts of time.

Good thing it was just a pillow, because if it wasn't, he'd probably be suffering from a concussion by now.

From all the hits he took, he was now forced into a sitting position on the floor.

"I-I'll go prepare for school…" He said as he pitifully crawled his way out of his bedroom, leaving the girl to realize what she did.

"Did I just do that?"

* * *

"You did pretty well for your first try." Kyle complimented the auburn-haired girl that was walking beside him towards school, it was now about 7:30 now, and after they ate their breakfast that Cupa made, they said their farewells to the other mobs and they were now on their way to school, "You should cook more."

"Yeah, I really enjoyed doing it." She said happily.

After several moments of walking, Cupa felt something weird, "I feel like someone's watching us." She said in a hushed tone as to not alert the person that was supposedly watching them.

"What makes you think that?" The boy asked as he looked around the area, only to find that nobody was there, "There's no one around."

"It might just be my imagination then…" She said before trailing off into deep thought on why she felt like that.

Unknown to the two, a man and a young woman with brown hair were observing them from behind a nearby tree, planning on something that would surely cause chaos.

"What are you waiting for? Just throw that already!" The man said to his accomplice impatiently.

The young woman groaned in exasperation before saying. "We can't just chuck this at their faces." She pulled out a glass bottle filled with a blue liquid, "We need a plan, or else if we get caught, that boy might end up nuking the palace."

"Stupid daughter." Herobrine muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She said with a scary tone as she glared daggers at the man.

"N-Nothing!" He said as he shrunk from the daggers he was receiving.

Then a proverbial light bulb lit up in his head, before a metallic looking mask with blue glassy eyes that had somewhat of a mouth that formed a big evil looking smile that was supported by a couple of metal strings suddenly materialized itself on his face.

He quickly grabbed the bottle from his daughter's hand before vanishing into thin air.

"Hey, what the?!" The woman said in bewilderment as the bottle that she held in her hand was taken away from her, "Where is he?!" She said as her eyes darted all around the place before stopping at a certain rooftop, she saw someone who was wearing a mask that was looking down on the two people that were walking down the sidewalk below him, "That impatient idiot!"

Seeing his target, an evil grin formed itself on his face underneath the mask. He then popped the cap off the bottle, before teleporting directly above the two and quickly emptying said bottle of its liquid contents and finally teleporting quickly again behind the tree that they were hiding in.

"Hah! How's that for a plan?" Herobrine said triumphantly as his mask dematerialized into white particles while he watched the two of them get soaked.

"Huh, I guess that kinda works too-" Herobrina was abruptly cut off at the end of her sentence as a scream broke the early day silence.

She quickly directed her gaze to the couple only to see that Cupa had fallen to the sidewalk with her hands and knees supporting her from completely hitting the ground.

"Cupa!" The boy said in bewilderment and worry, "What's wr-ngh!" He couldn't finish his question however, as an indescribably sensation of pain went through his entire body, it felt like he was being ripped apart. From the sudden pain, he too fell to the ground in the same position beside Cupa.

Cupa's screams of pain continued to go through the air as tears began to fall from her eyes that were closed shut from the pain.

And then there was silence.

Cupa's arms gave way as her entire body hit the ground with her completely knocked out.

Kyle was also at his limit as the last things he saw was Cupa crashing to the ground and two figures that were looking down on them, one who looked identically to him with sky blue eyes, and one who looked like a seventeen year-old woman with teal coloured hair and blood red eyes.

Then everything went black as he too slipped away from consciousness from the pain and then fell limp besides the knocked out girl beside him.

* * *

**That was it and there were three referrences in this chapter, if you know what they are, tell me ;D, and if you have any ideas on what would happen in the next chapter, I'll gladly check them out, and if I like your ideas, I might use them. :D**

**So please give some ideas, how you feel about the story, and some constructive criticism in your reviews. It'll help me out lots. Oh and if there are errors in this chapter, tell me in the reviews too. Bye guys :D**


	12. Chapter 12: New People

**Hey guys, it's me again with the 12th chapter of this story, the week's been seriously freaking hectic with school and stuff, and yeah, I feel like I'm slowly dying right now. Anyways, lemme just respond to your reviews real quick :D, Oh, and the POV will change at the middle part of the chapter. Just putting that out so it wouldn't confuse some people.**

Tsigun:Thanks…

YoshiEmblem: Sex innuendos? Where did you get that from…? Hehehe…

BlackStar: YEEEEESSSSS.

ee10000: References to sex…? I don't know what you're talking about :D

kgg10: Woooh, OC!

RavingDead: What images did I pop into your minds at the start? :DDD

TundraAndGateau: Seriously? ._.

Jackimo1999: Andr* TROLOLOLOLO

CodeLyokoFan98: At least you got one correct…

DementedDarkness: CORRECT!

Stamatis21: A book? I don't think my writing skillz are good enough D:

WASAH21: I remember that part XD

GoddessOfInuYokai: Darn man… or woman… don't swear ;_;. Oh and I don't play MC anymore.

DylanMendes: Your own story? Can I read it plzzz?

xD90o1: Nah, I don't have iFunny.

**Whoa that was a lot, but um anyways, here's the story!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to total and complete darkness.

It looked like I was in a totally pitch-black room with me lying on some sort of platform… oh wait, it's a bed.

"Is this my room…?"

"Yes." Someone said in a ghostly tone, "You've just died…" now that I think of it, it sounded a bit demonic.

"I just died." I said in a monotone as I sat up on the bed, after sitting up, I immediately realized something, "Who are you?"

"I am…" The voice trailed off, "I am invisible."

I sighed at how stupid that actually sounded, I'm probably not even dead, "I'm not dead, am I?"

Right after I said that, the voice broke into a fit of hysterical laughter, "HAHAHAHA!" It laughed and laughed like an idiot, "What gave it away?" The voice said as the lights inside the room suddenly turned on, revealing my room in all of its gaming glory.

The voice still didn't show itself, well, not until I felt something push me off the bed.

"Surprise, it's mee!" The voice said gleefully as it turned out to be a teen-aged boy of about 14 years of age with jet black hair and sky blue eyes. Wait, is that me?

"Where's Cupa?" I asked as I stood up.

"Um… this isn't coming as a shock to you that I'm actually real…?" Kyele said as he dropped his head from disappointment, "Should've expected as less from you."

"Where's Cupa?" I repeated.

He breathed out an exasperated sigh, "You're no fun at all, man," he said as he jumped off the bed, "Cupa is in the guest room with CC."

"Who's CC?"

Kyele sighed dreamily, "Just the most beautiful woman I've ever met!" he said as a glint of pink flashed through his irises.

Oh, Pink.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"She's charged Cupa." Kyele answered bluntly with a straight face.

I simply shrugged before asking, "Who did this?"

"I don't know, but I mean, you should've seen him!" He began excitedly, "He was like Corvo Attano and spilled some blue liquid on both you and Cupa from above."

Corvo Attano…? Seriously?

"How did you see him? I didn't." I bombarded him with another question again.

"Oh that's simple, I had 360 vision, but not anymore." Replied Kyele.

"Okay. " I said before walking up to the opened door and walking outside to the guest room where Cupa was supposed to be at.

When I got there, I slowly pushed the door open. What I saw there could make anyone mistake them for a mother and a daughter; it was charged Cupa with proper green clothing, to which I assumed belonged to my sister, currently sitting up on the bed with Cupa's head placed on her lap as the tealette hummed a soothing tune to the girl as she ran her milky white fingers through Cupa's auburn hair.

It really did contradict to what I was expecting. I was expecting more of a "dynamic" attitude and less of a parental one from her.

"I didn't expect you to be the motherly type." I heard Cupa whisper silently.

She stopped her humming to answer, "I'm only like this when I'm close to you." The young woman replied in a hushed tone before beginning to hum the melodic tune again.

"Are you peeping?" Somebody said in an almost inaudible tone behind me. I turned around to see… oh, it's just Kyele.

"How dare you "peep" on the girls!" He furiously said, jumping to conclusions.

"Are you an idiot?" Oh, he probably is, "I'm just checking on them."

"Pfft, then just go inside if you're going to do that."

But instead of me opening the door, Kyele was the one who inched his hand closer to the barely opened door, once his hand was only an inch away, the door suddenly swung open, causing Kyele to stumble forward with his hand in front of him and then abruptly stopping on something round.

It was charged Cupa's "orb."

"Gah!" The young woman said in surprise as she slapped the hand away with hers.

"CC!" He too said in surprise, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He quickly apologized while backing away slowly.

The tealette was basically steaming with her face as red as a star that was about to go supernova. She gritted her teeth from being violated before raising her gloved hand with her fist clenched.

Oh this is going to be entertaining.

"I'm really sorry!" Kyele apologized again.

I moved a bit further to the side to watch things unfold.

"Y-You…" She hissed, "How dare you touch me like that!" She yelled as she glared daggers at the poor boy before sending her clenched fist towards Kyele's direction.

Fortunately for him, he moved his head to the side right in time to avoid being hit, however, the tealette made a mini-explosion with her hand that was beside his head, due to her being the supercharged version of Cupa, the explosion was rather strong as it caused Kyele to fly back several feet before gracelessly landing on his back, sliding a couple of feet more along the way, and managing to stop right in front of the wall.

Ouch.

The woman wasn't done with him yet as she menacingly walked towards Kyele with her red eyes glaring extremely sharp daggers at the downed boy.

Deciding that he's seen enough violence, Kyle shrugged his shoulders before walking inside the room to meet with Cupa.

He greeted her with a simple "Hi." While walking towards her. She was currently sitting up on the edge of the bed, so I sat right next to her, "You okay?"

"Yup! I'm okay now, although it does feel really weird meeting my super charged self." She replied happily as she swung both her legs up on top of the bed before turning her back towards him while she leaned it on his shoulder, "She's actually nicer than I expected."

"Well, she's basically killing my other self right now, so I wouldn't exactly say "nice"." He said while lightly chuckling, "What are we gonna do about this now?"

She opened her mouth to answer something, but she was abruptly interrupted by the boy's phone alert going off.

He took said phone from his pocket and answered without even looking at who was calling.

"Hey, um, this is Herobrine. I'm the one who spilled the potion on you two."

Just hearing that made him grip his phone so tight from anger that it actually made the phone's casing creak.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to break your phone. Just hear me out on this." Said Herobrine, "It's about this personality potion, you see… there are some side effects that I overlooked, one of them being… death."

Kyle replied in a deadpanned "What." Mainly due to the reason that Herobrine just said that Cupa was going to die, he didn't want her to die at such a young age. As for him, he doesn't really care about his life.

"There's a cure, so don't worry."

He sighed in relief.

"You guys have to share a kiss. Like a real one, not just those small pecks you give her."

His relief just went out the proverbial window, and Herobrine was saying this seriously, so he's not probably lying. Probably.

Kyle thought about it for a couple of moments.

Kissing? Actually sharing a kiss with her? A real one? I don't think I'm ready for that… but if we don't do this, we'll die so…

"Cupa, can we um… kiss?" He asked her hesitantly.

That immediately caused her to fall off the bed, "W-Why that so suddenly?!" she said as she quickly stood back up.

"We're going to die if we don't."

"What kind of a sick joke is that?"

"Not joking."

She took up a deep inhale of breath before exhaling loudly, "Who said that?"

"Herobrine."

Her face was as white as a sheet after she heard that.

"Isn't there another way?"

"Nope." Herobrine was the one to answer through the phone.

Cupa took deep inhales and exhales of breath as she readied herself for what was to come, "I-I think I'm ready." She said as she sat back down right next to the boy with her face facing his and her eyes shut.

He took, closed his eyes as his head slowly drifted towards hers as his face inched closer to and closer to hers with the colliding of their nervous breaths producing some sort of rhythmic sound. Just a couple of millimetres more…

Until the voice inside the phone broke out into a fit of hysterics.

"Time out, time out! I didn't actually think that you guys would do it!" Herobrine laughed, "Aw man, you guys… you can kiss on your own time, I don't have to force you guys to do it."

"Herobrine…" The boy hissed as he moved away a bit from Cupa.

"That was so close." Cupa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, I called you because I just wanted to check on you guys, I didn't really know that the potion would hurt. I'm not a monster, geez."

"Right… say that to the other people in the world and they'll probably laugh until their lungs burst."

"I'm not a monster! Seriously, why do humans spout out bad stuff about me?"

"I don't know. Why do you ruin people's lives?"

"I guess it's in my nature… but anyways, since you guys are feeling okay, I'll be going now." He said before abruptly hanging up.

Just then, there were knocking sounds at the door.

"C-Coming!" Somebody said in a somewhat dishevelled voice. Then, Kyele passed by the door with a limp, who could've caused that, I wonder?

"Was that you…?" Cupa asked before she stood up.

"Nah, that was just my split personality." I replied shortly as I too stood up, "I'll go check who's knocking."

He then walked downstairs with Cupa and a previously furious CC following behind him, once he was downstairs, he saw Scorpium, Andr, and two other people currently standing outside the front door while talking to Kyele.

As soon as Scorpium caught sight of Kyle, a look of bewilderment immediately crawled up his face before pointing his index finger at the boy, "You-who- what the-" He said in confusion.

"He's my split personality." He quickly told him to avoid confusion before walking beside Kyle.

"Wait, wha-"

"Who are they?" He abruptly cut him off.

"Oh, um, that guy," He pointed to the one with the black gloves and black and white mask, "is a wither skeleton. He showed up in class along with Mark here. They're the new students."

He felt like the word was spinning into disaster after he heard that. Another mob… damn it, Herobrine.

And then, Silica suddenly popped out from above the door, "Demented, I missed you!" She greeted before… jumping on his back?

"Silica, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Demented said while he pushed her higher up his back as to make it more comfortable for her, "And I missed you too." He added in.

As Kyle was watching the two exchange some friendly words, Mark walked up to him, "Hi, my name's Mark." He greeted with a cheerful smile while extending his hand out for a handshake, "Nice to meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you… too." He greeted awkwardly before giving him a handshake. He never really was good with sudden introductions.

While he was shaking hands with the newcomer, he noticed that Andr was looking off into the distance with a look of longing in her eyes.

"Come on in you guys." Kyele said to the others as he stepped aside the door for them to move in.

The others nodded their heads and walked inside the house with Silica on Demented's back while Mark followed suit.

However, Andr seemed to be a bit spaced out.

"Oi, Andr." Scorpium nudged the girl lightly which made her snap out of her trance with a small jump, "You alright?"

"A-Ah, yeah…" She stammered, "Where is everybody?" It looks like she was actually spaced out.

This caused Kyle and Scorpium to raise an eyebrow at the girl.

"All of them are inside, weren't you paying attention?" Scorpium asked.

"Guess not…" She trailed off, "Let's go inside then."

Scorpium nodded his head in response before walking inside with Andr following behind him, Kyle then closed the door once all of them were inside the house.

He looked at all the people that were inside the house.

Silica was still on Demented's back, Kyele was still trying his best to apologize to CC, Snow was talking to Mark like an excited child, Andr was still in deep though, Cupa was just standing to the side, and Blazette and Jack were nowhere to be seen… probably somewhere making out, oh and, Scorpium was standing beside Kyle.

"Wow, talk about full house." Adrian told Kyle, "We're probably gonna need more houses."

"Yeah, I feel like this is turning into that one story that I read." He replied.

"You mean the mob talker fanfic…?"

"Yeah… anyways, there's kind of enough room here, plus there's your house."

"Right… I just noticed something, where was Snow yesterday?" He asked, "She wasn't at my house."

"She stayed here last night."

While they were talking, Kyle heard Andr whisper,

"Andrea."

It looks like Scorpium overheard too because he directed his gaze at the Ender girl, "Andr?"

"My sister…"

"Huh?"

"She's here."

* * *

**Well guys, tell me what you think about the story in your reviews, and again, please inform me if there were any errors in the story, I was really sleepy while I was typing this in, and I can't bring myself to re-read it. Too lazy xD**

**Again, please review, follow and favourite, if you liked it. It's going to probably make me feel less depressed. And um, last thing to say here, I kinda started up a new fic totally out of boredom, so you guys... can you guys check it out if you like it or not?**

**Oh right, the credits:**

DementedDarkness for the OC "Demented Darkness"

Vertris for the OC "Mark"

You guys for reviewing the last chapter

Me for the story ._.


	13. Chapter 13: Sister

**Hey guys, it's me again with the 13th chapter, I pulled out an all-nighter just to make this, so there are bound to be some errors considering that I'm really sleepy at the moment. Anyways, on with the fic...**

* * *

A sixteen year-old girl sat there on the edge of a cliff overlooking the entire city, the sun was slowly dropping down the horizon, bathing the entire late afternoon sky with an orange and purple glow.

The girl had straight waist-length hair that looked like a sea of darkness as it fluttered around the wind, she had purple eyes that looked like they were glowing, milky white skin, she wore a purple t-shirt with black jeans, purple boots, and a black beanie that partially covered her left eye.

"Andr… I'm here." She whispered lightly with the corners of her lips curving upwards into a soft smile.

She waited there for a couple of more minutes until the sky faded into darkness as the sun finished its descent to be replaced by the full moon.

Then suddenly, she breathed a small sigh before giving off a light kick, pushing herself off of the cliff and into a free fall, head first with her eyes shut.

"Enjoying yourself?" Someone suddenly asked in front of her.

She opened her eyes to see a teenage who looked to be about sixteen years of age with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes falling with her.

"Seth?!" She said in a startled manner, "What are you doing?!"

The boy's name was Seth. He was the first person she met when she got sent into this world for some reasons that she has yet to know.

"Hey, Andrea." He greeted with a smile, despite them falling at high speeds towards the nearing ground, he was particularly calm.

Wasting no time at all, she immediately hugged him tightly before black scaly wings suddenly sprouted out of her back, and without hesitation, she quickly flapped the wings to quickly gain altitude.

Once they were moderately high enough, she maintained the altitude before a draconic tail suddenly sprouted from her tail bone, she then wrapped said draconic tail around Seth's waist and positioned the boy in front of her.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" She asked as her glowing purple eyes sent chilling daggers at him.

"Nope." He replied, "I knew you were going to catch me, so basically it wasn't committing suicide." He said with a bright smile.

"That calm attitude of yours is getting on my nerves!" She exclaimed while shaking the boy back and forth with her tail, "I'll teach you a lesson!"

"A lesson? What lesson would that b-WWAAAHH!" The end of his sentence immediately turned into a yelp of surprise as the boy was suddenly thrown higher up into the night sky.

Then the night air was filled with laughter from Andrea and screams from Seth.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Yelled Seth as he got flipped into the air again.

"It is for me!" Andrea giggled as she caught him with her tail again and positioning him in front of her once more, "Had enough?"

The poor boy only nodded his head in response.

"Good." She said before heading off into a certain direction with him still wrapped in her tail.

* * *

"Eh, Andr, are you sure that your sister is here?" A certain boy asked the Ender girl as they walked down the sidewalk with only each other to keep them company, "Maybe it's just your imagination?" The boy asked.

"I know that my sister is here." She replied quickly while directing her purple gaze on the boy beside her.

"What makes you think that?" Adrian asked.

"We can sense our own kind." She replied bluntly.

"I see…" He trailed off, "What's she like anyways?"

"She's an Enderdragon."

Her answer immediately made him stop in his tracks. He was expecting that Andr's sister was just a regular Ender mob, but an Enderdragon? That thing can bore holes into a mountain without even trying. He learned this when he accidentally spawned one into his Minecraft world, which just destroyed everything and ended up killing Steve. May that Minecraftian rest in pieces.

Realizing that Adrian wasn't by her side anymore, she turned around to see the boy completely frozen stiff, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Your sister is an Enderdragon…"

"So…?"

"She can basically destroy this city."

Andr simply shook her head to deny his assumptions before closing the gap between them via teleportation.

"She's not evil," She said while her eyes locked with his, thick tension filled the air as she stared the boy down.

Adrian gulped.

"Baka." She simply said before turning her back to him.

"What is with you and calling me an idiot in Japanese?!" He exclaimed, but the only response he was given were the clicking of the girl's boots on the concrete ground that were decreasing in sound as a gap was quickly forming between them.

"H-Hey, wait!" He said as he quickly ran after the girl, once he was beside her again, he asked, "Where are we going anyways?"

And once again, the only response he got was the clicking of her boots on the ground.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment now?"

"Do you… love me… Adrian-kun?" She said with a light blush while still looking forward.

He immediately felt his ears burning from what she said, "W-W-What?!" He stammered out with a face beet red.

"Nothing…" She said with a discouraged expression.

An awkward silence invaded the rest of their walk, although the walk was a short one, it felt like centuries until they finally reached their destination; the city park. Given this late hour of 10PM, the park was empty.

The two of them sat on a nearby bench that was illuminated under the light of one of the lamp posts positioned in the park.

While they were waiting, a thought ran across her mind, 'Did I just say that?' She mentally said, 'Why did I say that?!'

'Did she… just asked me that?' Adrian said inaudibly, 'Why did she ask me that?' as he was thinking that, he subconsciously moved his head to the left where Andr was sitting beside him.

Being an Enderman, or rather, Enderwoman, she immediately sensed that a pair of eyes were on her.

She moved her head to the right.

"Don't… stare." She said before hiding her face in her turtle neck sweater, away from view.

Realizing that he was staring, he quickly shook his head out of his small trance, "S-Sorry…" Then there was that awkward silence again.

"U-Um…" He began in his attempt to get rid of the awkwardness between them and to pass the time, "When is she going to be here?"

"She's close." Was her simple reply.

"I see."

"…"

"…"

Hidden from their vision, a pair of purple eyes looked down on them from above a nearby tree.

"I'm so happy for my sister," A girl with what looked to be black wings protruding from her back said quietly, "so romantic."

Just then, the rustling of branches could be heard before a boy popped up from the leaves of the tree, "Don't you think that you're misunderstanding the situation?" He asked before propping himself up beside her.

"Hah, not at all." She said, "I can feel how fast her heart is beating right now. It's faster than a meteor."

"You can sense people's heartbeats?"

"Yes," She replied, "and your heart rate is quite fast too…" she trailed off while she lowered her head just so that her face was right in front of his, "It's really spiking up." She said before her hand snaked its way up to hold his left cheek, "It's faster than Andr's now."

"O-Obviously!" He yelled as quietly as he could, "You're too close."

"Really now…?" She purred as she moved her face even closer to his.

"Yeah, really!" He said as he tried to move his head farther away, but only to notice that a hand was preventing his action.

Her face was now dangerously close to his, and what only came natural to the boy was to close his eyes shut.

Then a fit of supressed laughter was heard as he felt the pair of hands holding his head disappear.

He opened his eyes to see Andrea trying her best to quiet down her laughter.

"Haha. That is so funny." He said dryly.

"What were you expecting anyways?" She managed to say as her laughter died down.

"…Let's just go meet them."

"Are you angry at me Seth?" She asked innocently.

"As I said, let's go meet them."

"You're angry that I didn't continue what I was about to do?"

"In your dreams, woman!" Seth suddenly piped up causing the girl to jump up in mild fright.

"Geez, no need to yell." She said before flying up from the tree, "Come on." Then she extended her hand.

Seth mumbled a couple of things along the lines of "Irritating." Before he hesitantly took hold of her extended hand.

"Good." She smiled before pulling him up and giving him a quick way down. Once they were on solid ground, she let go of the boy before seeing Andr and Adrian standing in front of them.

"Sis!" She said before she pushed Seth to the side while her wings vanished, "I missed you!" She said before teleporting in front of the girl and pulling her into a big hug.

"A-Ah… I missed you too." The girl replied while she returned the hug.

Adrian just stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to even react.

A couple of seconds later, Andria pulled away from the hug before sending her purple gaze to Adrian and back to Andr again.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked while a smirk crept its way onto her face.

Andr and Adrian's faces immediately lit up like redstone torches, "N-No!" Both of them denied in unison, which made the both of them look at each other before making eye contact, until they immediately sent their eyes to look at something else, "He/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend…" They finished in unison again, calmly this time.

"Really…?" The girl said in mild disbelief, "That's really hard to believe, considering on how you guys actually look like a cute couple."

"Why do people keep saying that?" The two of them said, once again in unison, "Stop doing that!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Baka." Andr said which made Scorpium shut up.

"…"

"See? You two even say the same things at the same time." Andrea said while giggling lightly.

"…Anyways." Andr mumbled, then a small light bulb lit up inside her head as a thought of revenge showed itself, "You're the one who has a boyfriend."

Andrea made her eyes wander a bit, "Eh…?" She said in confusion until her eyes laid upon a certain boy.

"Oh him," She said lamely, "I wouldn't even think of considering him to be my boyfriend."

"Yeah, like I'd even want to be considered that!" Seth exclaimed.

"You have an unlikeable attitude, dummy!" Andrea talked back.

"At least I don't mess with people!"

"…Good point."

"Ahem!" Andr cleared her throat loudly to get their attention and stop the verbal argument that made them look like a couple of 5 year-olds, "How did you get here?"

As they stopped their bickering, Andrea looked at her younger sister and said, "I was just flying around the End, doing some patrolling just in case a Minecraftian decides to step into an End portal until I saw a blinding white flash, then after that, I just saw Seth in front of me."

"She gave me a jump scare."

"Your reaction back then was priceless."

"Shut it, you."

Adrian and Andr sweat dropped at how fast they can get into a childish argument.

Then suddenly, the full moon from above was covered by dark rain clouds, threatening rain down on the four people.

Adrian noticed this and said, "I think it's going to rain again."

Andr quickly went into her little panic, but decided against showing it on the outside, but Andrea immediately felt the sudden change of heart rate from her sister.

"Alright," Said Andrea, "Let's go home. We can meet up again tomorrow."

Andr simply nodded before hugging Adrian, which made the boy's eyes go wide and his face darken as a blush showed itself. The girl then teleported away with him to the boy's house while Andrea teleported Seth and herself back to his house.

* * *

6:30 AM

All of them, including Kyele and CC, ate the breakfast that Kyle and Cupa both made. Due to the lack of space in the dinner table, Kyle volunteered to eat on the couch.

~Ding Dong~

The doorbell rang twice.

Hearing said doorbell going off, Kyle set down his plate beside him and said, "Coming." Monotonously before walking to the front door, once he was there, he slowly opened the door to reveal a girl that had black hair which covered her left eye that looked like the deep blue sky; she wore a pair of simple blue jeans and a blue frilly shirt. She was fairly tall, although not as tall as Kyle. She looked like she was sixteen, but in truth, she was actually a fourteen year-old girl.

The boy went wide-eyed from seeing the girl, "It's you…" He said shakily from the female's sudden appearance.

Then the girl did something rather unexpected and out of the blue… she suddenly hugged him with her head placed on his shoulders, before whispering in a soft and monotonous voice into his ear, "I'm back."

* * *

**And there we go, the 13th chapter, please like always, give your reviews, follow and fav if you want. And with that, I bid you farewell, until next time. I'm going to sleep.**

**BUT BEFORE I DO.**

**CREDITS:**

kgg10 for the OC "Andrea"

Pastel has pastel colored hair for the OC at the end. (Check out her FFN account, she's just starting out, and yeah, give her some support)

Me for the story


	14. Chapter 14: Hi

**GUYS GUYS GUYS! I am back! My laptop has been fixed and I now am... still struggling with school. Darn it. Anyways, so sorry for not updating for an ENTIRE MONTH. Oh god. But hopefully, I hope you're still interested in this story, and thanks for all those people that supported me so far! And as somewhat of a small sorry gift, this is 4000+ words long! Woooh!**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

Two brunettes sat there in front of a gigantic red TV, one a man, and the other a woman. They were inside what looked to be a huge room fit for royalty.

As they were watching, Herobrina asked, "Who is that?" she pointed at a girl inside the TV that was currently hugging a black-haired boy, "Is he new?"

The man named Herobrine looked at her, "Guess she is." He shrugged, "Let me check." He then snapped his fingers, making a small folder materialize out of thin air in his hand, "Ah, let's see here…" he trailed off as he flipped through several pages of paper, "Her name is Velvet Breeze, age fourteen."

"Anything else other than her name and age?"

He flipped through the pages again before replying, "Well, she was supposedly Kyle's childhood friend until her family moved out of town because of some kidnapping involving her sister; never found."

"Hm… so she's like a really close friend to the boy?"

"Mhm." He hummed in agreement before continuing to flip through the pages, until something caught his eye, "Weird… says here that she has some sort of psychological issues; a split personality."

"Looks like she has something in common with the boy." Herobrina said.

"Yes, yes she does."

**-Line-Line-Line-Line-**

"I missed you so much…" The girl said with her soft and monotonous voice, "It's been almost six years now."

The boy was still processing this through his mind; his childhood friend's reappearance was just so sudden, just like how she disappeared from him.

"I missed you too." He said as he returned the hug, "You left me so suddenly."

She pulled away from the hug.

"Don't make it sound like we were a couple, dummy."

"Um… right." He said, "So… what brings you back?"

"I just missed you," She replied.

"A-Ah, really…?"

"Yes, and that my family decided to come back."

"I see…" He trailed off, "Anyways, come in." Without waiting for a reply, he pulled her inside by the hand and led her to sit on a seat opposite to his.

And then they began to talk about how many things have occurred after she left and all those other things as Kyle basically just forgot the other people that were inside the house with them.

As the two were chatting, Cupa was silently watching them with her head just slightly peeking outside of the dining room, she was already finished with her food now and she planned to talk with Kyle about some important things regarding the school exams, but when she saw the girl… she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy course through her.

I mean, that random girl just showed up in front of the doorstep and suddenly hugged the boy that I was in lo- I mean, something like that. She thought.

Her mind was running through a lot of conclusions right now.

"Something wrong?" A female voice asked beside the girl which made her jump up in mild fright.

Cupa immediately turned around and spotted her charged self with a questioning expression on her face.

"Something wrong?" The teal-haired woman asked.

"Uh… no, nothing's wrong." Although the weird tone in her voice said the opposite.

Raising an eyebrow, she peeked her head out of the dining room to see a girl sitting on the opposite side of Kyle.

"Who is she?" Asked the tealette.

"I don't know." Was Cupa's simple reply.

CC placed her right hand on her right hip and said, "Well, looks like you got some competition."

"Competition?" Cupa asked.

"Y'know, competition for his love." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"W-W-What?!" She exclaimed, drawing the attention of all the people inside the room, "I wouldn't compete for love." She finished quietly.

"Guess you're going to lose him to another girl if you don't. People in the age that we're in tend to find the opposite sex attractive."

CC pointed at Kyle and the girl with her left hand, they were standing in front of each other right near the door. With the position that they were in, they gave a full side view for the two girls.

Then suddenly, the black-haired girl tip-toed with her head slowly drifting towards the boy's and with her right hand placed on his left cheek, and Cupa did not like where this was going.

She immediately went into a panic and shook CC's shoulders vigorously, "What should I do?" she asked, panicking, while looking at the tealette's face and back at the two who's faces were now very close to each other.

"I don't know." She replied non-chalantly, "What should you do?"

"I-uh… I'd uh…" She stammered, "I don't know."

Cupa quickly directed her gaze towards the two, the girl was already walking outside the door, while Kyle stood very still in the same standing position as he was before with wide-eyes, lips parted slightly, and a small blush on his cheeks.

"I'll just be at my house." Said the black-haired girl before walking outside the door, "Don't worry, I won't disappear again." She told him before closing the door shut.

Kyle blinked twice before realizing what just happened.

After that, Kyle, Cupa, and Silica all walked to school with Silica in the middle of the two. They walked without saying a single word.

Silica couldn't help but feel weird from the awkward silence that invaded the atmosphere. Although she was already used to Kyle's silence, it was a different case with Cupa. Normally, she'd just start up random conversations out of nowhere and almost never stops talking once she does, but this was different.

The silence was basically suffocating the girl.

"Um…" She started, trying to spark up a conversation to kill the silence, "Did something happen?"

"No." Was Cupa's blunt response while Kyle just kept quiet with a blank expression on his face.

Well that just killed her attempt.

"So… what are we going to do in school today?" She asked.

"We weren't there yesterday." Cupa replied.

Seeing that there was no way to escape this, Silica accepted her fate and kept quiet.

The rest of the walk to school felt like centuries for the girl, and once they reached the school gates, she breathed a sigh of relief to see Andr and Adrian arrive just before they did.

"Guys!" She called before running towards them, leaving Kyle and Cupa behind, "So, where's Andrea?" She asked.

Before Andr and Adrian left the house yesterday, Andr said something about finding her sister before walking away with Adrian following behind her.

"We met her yesterday, she said that she'll meet with us today." Adrian replied, "We don't know where though."

"Mhm." Andr hummed in agreement.

"If that's the case then…" Silica trailed off, "Can I stick with you guys for a while?" She asked.

"Sure," Andr replied, "but what about them?" She pointed to Kyle and Cupa who were standing beside each other silently.

"I don't know," Silica replied, "they've been silent the whole time."

Andr nodded, "Let's go then."

Silica nodded her head too, in response as all of them walked into the school grounds.

…

"Kay guys," Said the class president as she was currently standing in front of the entire class, although two were missing; Demented and Mark, they were currently doing some practice with some instruments in the instrumental room, and the teacher was once again late, "Today, there's _another_ transfer student that's going to join the class." She announced before turning her head to the door, "Come in please."

The person who walked inside the class room made Kyle's blank expression fade away and be replaced with a mixture of bewilderment and happiness.

Cupa who was sitting beside the boy however, was the very opposite, it made a scowl form on her face and made her grip her seat tighter from that familiar feeling called jealousy.

The black-haired girl walked to the front of the classroom and said a small introduction about herself.

Due to how beautiful she was, the boys couldn't help but ogle at the girl, while all the females in the class, except for Andr and Silica, were all jealous. Yes, that's right, even Cupa was jealous.

"Mhm, Velvet, you can sit right next to…" The class prez trailed off as she scanned the room for a vacant seat with her hazel eyes before stopping right on one right next to Kyle.

"Ah, you can sit next to Kyle." She told the girl, much to Cupa's dismay.

She nodded her head and headed over to the seat next to Kyle.

"Hi." Velvet greeted softly as she sat down on the seat, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me neither." Was Kyle's reply, "You've already settled in?"

"Yes." She nodded her head, "But who were those people inside your home?" She questioned him, "And I see that some of them are here too." She said while giving Cupa a quick glance and sharing eye contact with the girl before breaking said eye contact and directing her gaze back to Kyle, "There was a male there, so the chances of you being in a harem are slim."

Instead of Kyle reacting, Cupa, who was listening to their conversation, was the one who reacted, "No! It's not like that!" She said as she shook her head from side to side.

"Mhm, yes, I did say that the chances were slim." Velvet replied with her eyes on the girl, "No need to over react." She then asked Kyle, "What's her name?"

Cupa wouldn't be ignored by someone like her, "Ahem, my name's Cupa."

"Cupa… Cupa. CuPA?" Velvet repeated her name over and over, trying different pronunciations.

Kyle just sat there quietly listening in on their conversation.

"Now it's your turn."

"Ah, right. My name is Velvet, and I am Kyle's first-" She didn't get to say the last part however, as she was immediately surrounded by her new classmates, boy and girl alike, asking multiple questions at the same time.

Cupa now basically just lost sight of Velvet due to the ring of people surrounding the new girl.

'First? First what?' Cupa panicked inside her mind, misunderstanding quickly, 'First girlfriend?" She mentally said, 'She must be here to make up with him…' the corners of her lips tugged downwards, threatening a frown, "No, I shouldn't be discouraged by things like that.' Realizing what she was thinking, she rubbed her face vigorously with her milky white hands to take off the thoughts that were invading her mind. With face flustered and a bit red from the rubbing and the embarrassment, she looked ahead to see Kyle staring at her with his same old blank expression.

Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the teacher, Herobrina, finally showed up and ordered all of the students to sit down for her to begin teaching. After all, she just picked this job up to keep a close eye on the mobs.

**Line – Line – Line – Line **

After the morning class, Cupa managed to get Kyle and her to eat on the roof alone with the lunch that she made for the both of them earlier that day.

Andr and the others were currently somewhere else.

The both of them were sitting down on a wooden bench on top of the roof right against the metal railings with their small lunch boxes on top of their laps. Fortunately for the two, the day wasn't hot nor was it cloudy, it was just right at the Goldilocks zone.

There was another reason why Cupa dragged Kyle up there besides eating lunch, and that was making the first move. She learned that she might lose him to some other girl, so her action was necessary.

She looked at the boy, eating the lunch that she made for him beside her.

"Um… Kyle?"

He stopped eating and looked at her as a response.

This is finally it. She was going to actually do it. Right now. Before any interruptions. Like right now.

"Well um…" The eye contact she was having with Kyle gave her a loss for words.

"Will you… I mean…" She mumbled out some words, "What I'm trying to say is um…"

'What are you doing, you idiot?!' She mentally screamed at herself, 'Just spit it out!'

She'd say, "Kyle, I love you! I loved you ever since I met you." She confessed, pouring out all her emotions for the first time, "That's why I… I've been acting weird around you; it's because of my feelings for you." Kyle went wide eyes from the words that she said, "At first, I thought it was just a simple girly crush, but I… I really do love you with all my heart! This isn't because of the spell, this is… me. So please love me back…" She finished with cheeks as red as a tomato.

Kyle swallowed deeply and said, "I don't have the same feelings for you." He bluntly said, shattering her heart into thousands of pieces, "It won't work out for us in the future. I'm human and you're not."

"No, please… don't say that." She said as the corners of her eyes began to gather up tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't love you." He said again, before placing his lunch box on the bench and standing up.

"B… but I love you…" She repeated in between light sobs before the tears began to trail down her cheeks, "Please love me back."

"No." He said as blunt as ever before walking towards the stairs that led back into the school building.

Cupa immediately placed her lunchbox beside his and quickly ran up towards the boy and hugged him from behind, "Please don't leave me…"

"'…" Kyle said nothing as he suddenly pushed her to the ground and left her crying on top of the roof.

Or at least that's what she thought would happen in she confessed. She knew that the scenario she played in her mind was kind of over dramatic, but she couldn't help but just think that.

"Um, Cupa?" Kyle said while waving his hand in front of the girl's face. He had noticed that she didn't talk for a while now.

The girl was released from her worrying thoughts from hearing her name.

"A-Ah…" She shook her head.

"Is there something you want to say?" He asked.

Remembering that she was planning to do it, she opened her mouth, only to close it shut after recalling the scenario that she played in her mind.

She quickly shook her head in response before eating her food hastily as to not hold up the conversation.

Kyle couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her weird actions before he shrugged and resumed eating once again.

They ate there silently without saying a single word to each other. It seems that because of Cupa's really off thoughts, she didn't want to talk because of it.

Then the flapping of wings were heard as strong blasts of wind interrupted them from their lunch, blowing up some dust in the process.

Both of them looked above with their eyes squinting from the light of the sun against them, as they could only make out a winged figure before something abruptly knocked Kyle to the ground, causing Cupa's eyes to go wide in shock and concern before she immediately stood up to check on him.

There was something as black the night with small blunt and white spines protruding from its back to the tip of its tail, the most notable thing about it was its black wings and very purple eyes, while its size was considerably small, about that of a small dog. That thing was lightly nipping and licking the downed boy.

"No, bad dragon!" A female voice scolded beside Cupa, which caused the girl to move her head to the side to spot…

"Andrea?" She saw the girl with her wings currently being pulled back inside her body, and weirdly enough, it didn't leave any holes on the back of her shirt.

Andrea, who was currently trying to pull the dragon off of Kyle replied, "Oh, it's you Cupa!" She replied after she finally managed to pull the dragon away from Kyle and made it behave, "Figured you would be here… but um, who's this?" She pointed to Kyle who was currently sitting down on the ground with a dazed expression on his face while the small dragon nestled itself onto Andrea's shoulders.

"He's Kyle." Cupa replied simply.

"Kyle, huh?" Andrea said as she scanned the dazed boy with observant eyes, "It's kind of weird since my Enderdragon never did take a liking to strangers… you must be an exception," She said, "anyways, the reason I'm here is because I have something to discuss with Andr, so um, can you tell me where she is? I can't sense her at the moment."

"She's probably at the cafeteria eating with Adrian and Silica." Cupa replied.

"Silica's here too?"

Cupa nodded.

"Guess I have some catching up to do then. I'll see you later, but before I do…" She trailed off, "I need someone to hang on to my Enderdragon, Nightwing, since he'll probably just eat all the food there, and knowing humans, they'll probably freak out if they saw him doing that." She said, "So can you take care of him for me, Kyle?"

After Andrea said that, Nightwing immediately leapt off of his owner's shoulders and perched itself on Kyle's.

"Wait, what." Said Kyle.

"You'll be his guardian for today, since I can't choose Cupa because he hates creepers." Andrea replied.

"I can't go to class with this on my shoulder." He said while pointing at the dragon which was coiling its tail on his arm, forming somewhat of a black spiral from his shoulder down to his hand.

"Don't worry, he's kind of a special Enderdragon."

"Special?"

"He can turn invisible." She replied, "Flick his ear."

Nodding his head, he raised his hand and flicked the dragon's ear, causing it to shake its head and do a small whine in response before its black scales began to meld into the environment, rendering it invisible to the human eye. The only visible thing about Nightwing now was his purple glowing orbs.

"That's cool…"

"It is." Andrea nodded her head in agreement, "It's about time for his nap now, so he'll probably just sleep on your shoulder like that."

Right after Andrea said that, Nightwing gave a cute little yawn, showing off his sharp dragon teeth for a while before closing his mouth and positioning himself so that his body was wrapped around Kyle's neck and dozing off to sleep. Oddly enough, the baby Enderdragon's belly was soft and warm, unlike the cold and hard scales on its back.

"I'll come and get him latter." She told him before teleporting out of sight.

"I wonder what's going to happen next." Kyle said while standing up and dusting himself off.

Then the warning bell rang loudly, signalling that they were only five minutes left before class starts once again.

"Let's just head to class."

**-Yay – It's – Another – Line – So – Cool! –**

**6:45PM**

It was yet another evening inside the house; Blazette, Jack and Silica were somewhere inside the city buying some ingredients that Kyle told them to buy while CC and Kyele were currently buying some clothes as they were needing some, leaving Kyle and Cupa both alone in the house.

The two of them were sitting down, cross-legged on Kyle's bed inside his room doing some "business" that they had to do.

"Okay, so what's the answer to this?" Kyle said while sounds of paper being shuffled were heard.

"Hah, that's easy and it has multiple choices too!" Cupa said proudly, "Letter A."

"Wrong. It's letter C."

They were doing some sort of punishment game where the other will be punished if they were wrong, and in this case, it was Cupa who was to be punished.

"W-Wha?!" She said in mild shock, "B-But…"

"No buts." Kyle said as he wagged his finger in the air from side to side, "Now…" He trailed off as a mischievous smirk formed on his face, "Your punishment will be to suck this."

"What?! N-No, I don't want to!" Said a scared Cupa before she tried an excuse, "Creepers are allergic to stuff like that."

But Kyle clearly saw through her lie and said, "Na-ah," He shook his head, "You agreed to this."

She bowed her head and breathed a sigh of defeat, "F-Fine…" She said before crawling her way to Kyle's part of the bed, making it creak a bit from the weight change, she then opened her mouth, "G-Give it to me." She said shakily while closing her eyes shut from fear of what the boy was about to do. Seriously, this was just abusive of him.

"Here it comes." He said before placing something in the girl's mouth.

She gave it a light suck, suddenly making some sort of liquid flood her mouth as her taste buds felt like they were being killed off one by one from the flavour of the thing that Kyle placed in her mouth.

Not being able to take it anymore, she spat it out with a "Pwah!" sound before rubbing her mouth and tongue with her sleeves vigorously, desperately trying to remove the sour taste.

She rolled in the bed with tears in her eyes with the flavour clinging onto her tongue.

She stopped her rolling to say, "Why are you so cruel to pick that as a punishment?!" She said while her face contorted in a weird looking way from the flavor that still held on to her tongue.

Seeing her like that, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret go through him. Sighing, he apologized, "I am so very sorry," He began, "for making you suck a lemon." He finished with a light chuckle, which basically ruined his apology.

But she was too busy trying to fend off the taste, doings things like using her sleeves to wipe it off, but in the end, she couldn't and just puckered up.

She looked somewhat cute and very… kissable.

Shaking his head off of the thoughts, he still felt sorry for Cupa, and he was the one who did that to her too.

Sighing to himself, he did what seemed right to him at the time and took the lemon from the bed before handling it with his hand.

"A taste bud for a taste bud, I guess…" He trailed off before the hand that held the lemon slowly drifted towards his face while Cupa just observed silently.

Steeling himself, he took a bit and sucked it, not long after, he immediately spat it out.

Then the sourness of it all devoured his taste buds, causing his face to pucker up, just like how Cupa's did moments ago, before he immediately shook his head and successfully removed the weird face he was making.

"That was sour."

"Um, let me just ask one thing; why did you just do that?"

"I felt guilty and-" He stopped as he just realized something, "I just shared an indirect kiss with you."

"Wait, what?"

"That means I just tasted the same spot where you tasted!" He said somewhat happily.

"Wait, why are you so happy about that? Our saliva just mixed! Ew…"

"That's what lovers occasionally do." He said with a smile.

"We're not lovers, idiot!"

"Not lovers, yet."

With a flustered face, she vigorously shook his shoulders from anger and a bit of embarrassment. Since when did a study session turn out into something like this?

"We're not lovers! Never ever ever!" She said with a blush as Kyle broke out into childish laughter.

"Don't deny it, Cupa."

"Why you…!"

As they were doing that, someone stood on top of a roof from an opposite house, observing the two as they fought childishly.

The man looked like Herobrine, but there was something largely different about him. His skin, for one, looked like blackened ash unlike his pale white skin, it was cracked. His eyes were as dark as the void, while his shirt was a bloody red, and his hair, white, as if it were just bleached.

Then suddenly he grinned an evil grin as the sound of flesh being torn apart was heard, the source being his cheeks completely tearing off, showing off his sharp, shark-like teeth before he broke out into hysterical laughter, and then hysterical laughter turned into a coughing fight and pained groans.

"Agh, I dihlohated my haw ahain." He said as he tried to fix his mouth. I think he was trying to say, "Agh, I dislocated my jaw again."

He then suddenly vanished into a thick plume of black smoke.

* * *

**There, hope you guys liked it, especially the end... he...he...he...**

**Again, please follow/favorite if you liked, and also please do leave a review, it'll help! Oh, and for those who are wondering, I have spent that one entire month writing a couple of chapters, so expect some faster updates... until life screws me up again. xD**

**P.S. Don't give anymore OCs! ;_;**


End file.
